It's Her Job
by Bad Wolf Baybe
Summary: She had a job to do and she was good at it. Then a masked man helped her escape and now she's not sure why she's traveling the world when it would make more sense for her to go home.
1. Escape

Hello! I've missed you! Here's my new story. I was gonna wait until after I went to classes but I just couldn't! Publishing this has gotten me through this week of nonstop papers and tests. Seriously, I had one everyday.

ANYWAYS! I would to thanks Rissa-rene who is now following me, The Exchange Student, and Life's Hidden Path, and jigokunooujo who favorited Life's Hidden Path.

Now enjoy the new story!

Disclaimer: I only own Alani.

* * *

I turned the corner and ran face first into someone. The guy, or at least I think it's a guy, staggered. He was dressed in all black and had a blue mask on his face. He whipped out his swords as he regained his balance.

"Easy, there," I said, holding my hands up in surrender, my blue eyes staring at him. "I'm not gonna hurt you or stop you or anything." He didn't let his guard down. "I don't really know who you are but I have a feeling I know why you're here. If you're looking for the Avatar, he's down the hall to your right." He nodded then took off in the direction I said.

I, personally, don't want the Avatar to fall into the hands of the Fire Nation. So if this strange man can set him free, I'm all for it. As long as Zhao doesn't find out. That wouldn't be good.

I was right, that guy was after the Avatar. Not too long after I saw the strange man, the alarm sounded and all the men were after him and the Avatar. I ventured out, trying to see what all was going on. That's when I noticed one of the doors to the compound was left open. It looked like a large log had gotten stuck in the door, preventing it from closing all the way. I could easily slip out and leave and no one would know. But did I want to leave? I had a decent life, a decent job (at least I thought so.) If I left, where would I go? I guess I could go back home to my parents, assuming the village was still there. It better be. That was part of the deal I had with Zhao. But since when had the Fire Nation lived up to any of their deals?

Taking a deep breath, I dashed out of the door. I ran and didn't stop until I reached the nearby forest. I leaned against a tree to catch my breath and looked around. No one was after me. They probably didn't even know I had escaped. I smiled. I was free, well I never really considered myself enslaved or anything but the point remains. I was free.

I wandered the forest for...I don't know how long. I could see the sun just beginning to rise. I was a little lost, or a lot lost. I was trying to find out where I was when I heard a voice. I stopped and listened. "Do you think we could have been friends, too?" I heard a young boy's voice say. I ran towards it. I didn't find a boy, but I found a teenager, looking tired and disappointed.

"Hello," I said, revealing myself from the trees. He jumped and looked at me. "You're the masked man from before, aren't you?" I asked, seeing as he was in all black and the mask was right next to him.

"What's it to you?" he asked, turning away from me and picking up the mask.

"Geez, I was just asking." No response from him. "Anyway, thank you. You setting the Avatar free gave me the perfect chance to escape."

"Escape from what?" he asked.

"Zhao, mostly. I...worked for him. But with everyone busy trying to stop you I was able to sneak out. So, thanks."

"You worked for Zhao?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah, _worked _as in, in the past. I don't have to do that anymore. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess." He started to walk away. I followed him.

"So, where you going?"

"To bed."

"Where's that?"

"My ship."

"You have a ship?"

"Yes."

"Mind giving me a lift?"

"Yes."

"Please?"

"No."

"But I helped you find the Avatar."

"I don't care."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"I just need to get farther away from Zhao. That's all."

"No."

Despite him constantly rejecting me, I continued to follow and pester him. There was definitely anger and annoyance in his voice, but it was obvious he was more tired than anything and just wanted me to leave.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted as he got on his little boat. I ignored him and jumped on as well. He groaned loudly "You better be off when I get out," he said and went inside. I decided not to listen to him and just sat on the side line, waiting.

When he came out he was dressed in Fire Nation garments and glared daggers at me. I stared at him long and hard. Something about him seemed familiar...

"Prince Zuko..." I whispered, having it finally click. I've never seen him before, but Zhao has talked about him a lot, never anything good. I bowed to him in respect.

"Um..." He seemed confused by my actions.

"Forgive me, your highness. I didn't realize I was in the presence of the crown price," I said, still bowed.

"Hardly anyone shows me this type of respect," he said.

"I've been taught well, I guess," I said.

I heard him sigh. "I guess I could give you a lift..." he trailed off, like he was searching for my name.

"Alani," I said.

"Alani. You ran away from Zhao and you know how to act in front of royalty. But you're leaving at our next stop."

"That's fine with me, Prince Zuko," I said with a smile.

He took off out to sea and before long his tiny boat was pulled into a bigger ship. I followed him up the stairs and to the main deck.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko?" asked an old fat man. He had a tsungi horn on his lap. "And who is your lovely friend?"

"Her name's Alani. We're giving her a lift to shore. I'm going to bed. No disturbance," Zuko said and walked into the ship and probably to his room.

"Hello, sir," I said politely and bowed. I wasn't completely positive who he was, but I still wanted to make a good first impression.

"No need for bowing, Alani. I'm Iroh, Prince Zuko's uncle."

"General Iroh! The Dragon of the West!" I said, realizing who he was.

He chuckled. "I'm retired now. Just Iroh will do. To what do we owe the honor of having a lovely lady like yourself aboard our ship?"

"Oh, um," Zuko didn't mention being out to his uncle so I didn't want to give away what he was really up to. "Well, Prince Zuko helped me escape from Zhao and he was nice enough to give me a lift so I would be farther away from him."

"Really?" said Iroh. I couldn't tell if he believed it or not, but either way, he went with it. "Why were you with Zhao?"

"I worked for him, in exchange for not burning down my home. I don't know if he kept his end of the bargain up or not."

"That's very noble of you," he said and I smiled. "I bet you're tired. I'll show you to your room." He got up and I followed him.

"Thank you, sir, I mean Iroh," I said with a smile as he opened the door to the room that would be mine.

"No problem. Would you like some tea before you retire?"

"I'm okay for now. I'll probably have some when I wake up if that's fine."

He smiled. "That is more than fine." With that he bowed and left.

I went into the room and lied down on the bed, not realizing how tired I was until then. I had been up most of the night, either working or running. It felt nice to relax. Who knew that I would be on Prince Zuko's ship, sailing away to my new future and maybe a normal life.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter! I think for now I'll stick with Friday update. I have roughly 16 chapters prewritten so if things get crazy (as they probably will with finals approaching) I can just quickly edit a chapter and put it up. I hope this story can live up to my Fred/Willow ones.

I love you all!


	2. Job

Greetings! How has everyone's week been? Excited for the new chapter? Well here it is!

I would like to thank: for favoriting and following this story; BTricks for favoriting The Exchange Student. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I only Alani.

* * *

I enjoyed my time on Zuko's ship. He didn't really seem to like me on it, though. But I didn't care. It had been a few days and we were still at sea so of course I couldn't leave yet. Iroh seemed to really like me. I liked him. He was a nice, wise, old man.

He was currently playing Pai Sho with me while Zuko sulked around complaining about not being able to capture the Avatar.

"My, Alani, I've never met someone so young who could play Pai Sho as well as you," Iroh said, impressed. I was good, but I was nowhere as good as him. He beat me at every game, but I think I put up a good fight.

"Thank you, Iroh. A lot of the men on Zhao's ship played. So when I wasn't working, I'd join in. I use to think that they were good until I played against you," I said with a smile.

"You always talk about working for Zhao," said Zuko, approaching me. "But you never say exactly what you would do." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was still suspicious of me. It seemed like her was worried I might betray them. I would never do that.

"I would do what I was told," I said, keeping my cool and continuing my game.

"And what exactly were you told to do?" Zuko insisted.

"Prince Zuko, leave her alone. I'm sure when she's ready, she'll tell us what her job was," said Iroh, making his final move and beating me once more.

I sighed. "Do you really want to know what I did for Zhao?" I asked, looking Zuko right in the eyes.

"Yes," he said with a determined air.

"I was Zhao's concubine. Although, sometimes he lent me out to others in order to make his way up the social ladder." I watched shock spread across his face, clearly not expecting that to be my answer. "You want me to tell you his war plans? Afraid I don't know them. You wanna know his sexual fantasies? Pull up a chair because it's going to take awhile."

I heard Iroh choke on his tea and I turned to look at him. He was laughing!

"Uncle! It's not funny!" said Zuko, a look of disgust on his face. I couldn't tell if it was because I had slept with Zhao or because I knew far too much about Zhao's fantasies.

"It's a little funny," said Iroh after composing himself. "I'm so sorry you had to endure all that, Alani. It must have been awful."

"It really wasn't. I chose it and I don't regret my decision as long as my family is still safe. I figured that if I was going to have to be a concubine, I might as well be the best damn one I could be. And I was. Zhao bragged about me all the time. I know a lot of people think that it's shameful to be one but I took pride in it." It's true, I wanted to be the best concubine and I feel I was. My mother always told me if I'm going to do something, I should take pride and do the best that I can.

"Not a lot of people can say that, Alani. I respect you for it," Iroh said and I smiled. "Now, can you tell me one of Zhao's fantasies?" he asked with a smile.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed and marched out of the room in a huff. I could see is cheeks were a bit red.

"Well," I said, thinking, "He liked it a lot when I'd call him 'Fire Lord Zhao'," I said with a giggle.

Iroh broke out into a loud, boisterous laughter.

Word spread around the ship pretty fast that I was Zhao's concubine and that I was proud of it. I would be lying if I said that several of the crew members didn't come up to me and ask about it. And I would be lying if I said that I didn't tell several of Zhao's fantasies. I would also be lying if I said I didn't sleep with a few of the crew members as well, but only those brave enough to ask. I could tell that most were worried they would be scolded by either Iroh or Zuko. Neither of which said anything, if they even knew about it. I made sure to be discrete.

When we finally docked, I made no move to actually leave the ship. I was having too good of a time. And I knew that if I left it would be easier for Zhao to find me and bring me back to work for him. I do take pride in being a concubine, but I don't really like sleeping with him.

Zuko seemed to be so focused on finding the Avatar that he didn't try to kick me out. This could also be because some woman on a giant animal tore apart his ship, found a stowaway that he insisted wasn't on board, and then had some crazy idea that this woman and her animal could help him find the Avatar. I just stayed on the ship while he and Iroh when on their quest.

It was quite awhile before either of them returned. Iroh seemed to be in a good mood, where as Zuko was beyond pissed. He went into his room and slammed the door shut. Iroh, whistling to himself, headed in the direction to the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to Zuko's room. "Prince Zuko?" I said. I saw him in the middle of the room, steam pouring out of his clenched fists, pacing. "You okay?"

"GET OUT!" He shouted at him, throwing a fireball right next to my head. I didn't flinch.

"Not gonna do that," I said, walking in and shutting the door.

"I said LEAVE!"

"I don't care!" I shouted right back at him. "You are super angry right now."

"You don't say!?" he said, glaring at me.

"You need a way to release that anger."

"What do you think I'm doing now?" He growled and tossed another fireball in my direction. I still didn't flinch. I knew he wouldn't actually hit me.

"Prince Zuko," I said, taking steps toward him, "that's not gonna help. But I do know a thing or two that will." I grabbed his burning arms and forced him to sit down

"What are you-?" he started as I dropped to my knees between his legs.

I looked up at him and smirked. "I doubt you've had much experience in this field, so I'll go easy on you," I said and started to undo his pants.

"Oh, wow," Zuko said once I was finished with him. I didn't actually sleep with him, just gave him a little bit of satisfaction with my mouth. "You are good."

"I know," I said with a grin and got to my feet. "Whenever you need more of a stress release, you know who to call." I winked at him. "Oh, by the way, you burnt your sheets a bit," I said with a smile then left.

"There you are, Alani," said Iroh as I closed Zuko's door. "What were you doing in there with Prince Zuko?"

"Oh, he seemed really upset so I was just trying to talk to him." It was partially true.

"Any luck?"

"No, not really. He didn't really talk." Also partially true. He didn't do a lot of talking, it was more moaning.

"That's just like my nephew." He sighed. "One day, I'm sure he'll appreciate you making an effort."

"I think you're right, Iroh," I said, and then smiled to myself as I walked off.

That evening was music night on the ship. Zuko was present, but he didn't look happy about it. Although, he never looks happy so who knows, maybe he actually was. I was just sitting and enjoying watching everyone sing or dance or play a musical instrument when one of the crew members, a man by the name of Chen, asked me to dance. I accepted. I should also point out that Chen was one of the men on the ship who I have slept with.

"Enjoying your time here?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's not bad," I replied.

"Great. What are you doing after music night?"

"I planned on just going to bed."

"Really, because I was thinking we could have our own music night," he said with a sly wink and I giggled.

"If you like, sure."

"Mind if I cut in?" I looked and saw Zuko, still frowning, standing beside Chen.

"Of course, Prince Zuko," Chen said with a bow the passed me over to Zuko.

"I didn't think you were much of a dancer," I said, once I was in his arms.

"I'm not," he replied, but somehow seemed to know the steps very well.

"Really?"

"Alright, I know how to dance, I just don't like it," he confessed. "Anyway, I don't want you talking to any of the crew anymore."

"And why's that?"

"I hear them talking. They say lots of crude things about you."

"Doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me."

"Why?"

"It just does! So no more talking or _sleeping_ with them. Understood?" Anger and...perhaps a bit of jealously flashed in his eyes.

"Oh, Prince Zuko, are you saying you would prefer me all to yourself? You would like me to be _your _concubine?"

"I...uh..." His cheeks flashed pink and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's ok, Prince Zuko. I accept. No need to be embarrassed."

"Excellent. Be in my bed chambers after music night." With that he released me and left.

This will be fun.

* * *

There you go! So, what do you think? Also, any excited for Legend of Korra tonight? If you haven't watched it online yet (I did last week, I couldn't wait!) you're in for a treat! Its pretty awesome!

Also, did anyone see Catching Fire yet? If so, what are you're thoughts? I really enjoyed it.

Until next week everyone! I love you all!


	3. Unspoken Rules

Surprise! As a Thanksgiving treat I am updating a day early! Yay! Who knows, maybe I'll post a chapter tomorrow as well. I guess we will see :)

I would like to thank: lovelikewoe13 for favoriting this story: AnisaJoseph and KimiAshinhurst for following this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

After music night ended I went to Zuko's room. Chen just watched me, probably understanding that our fun would never happen again. "Prince Zuko?" I said as I knocked.

"Enter."

I walked in.

"You wished to see me, Prince Zuko," I said with a smile, walking over. He didn't protest as I sat on his bed.

"Yes. I did. Um, you are now my concubine. And from now on you will be doing whatever I wish and not what the crew wants."

"We established that on the deck, Prince Zuko." I giggled a bit. He blushed. Clearly he was new to all this. "Let me ask you something, Prince Zuko, are you a virgin?" He nodded. "And do you want to have sex with me?" He nodded. "Do you want to have sex with me _now_?" No response. I smiled. "Prince Zuko, it's okay. Whenever you want to have sex with me, we'll have sex. Until then we can just have...fun."

"I'd like that," he said and sat down next to me.

"We can start that now," I said, leaning over and kissing him.

Any concubine knows that kissing is rule number one of things not to do. Back when I was with Zhao, he'd frequently have meetings with other Captains and Commanders and people of authority. With those meetings came the meeting of us concubines. None of the men would admit it (at least not publicly) that they had us. They'd mostly just talk about it among each other. But they all had one.

Like I was saying, when they would meet, we would meet. None of us really had anything in common other than we were sex slaves, although the majority of us chose this life instead of being forced into it. I was usually the youngest both in age and years on the job. Most of the girls were in their early twenties. There were a few in their thirties and forties, they were always the wisest.

The taught us the unspoken law of being a good concubine. The first rule is that you never kiss your master; he kisses you (or tells you to kiss him). If you kiss them, its shows that you want them, you have feelings for them, and you desire them. As a simple sex slave, you're not supposed to have actually feels for your master. That can just cause a world of problems, especially if he has a wife.

The job of a concubine is simple: have sex with your master whenever he wants. And only have sex. But here I was, kissing Zuko first. Did this mean I had feelings for him? Real feelings? I don't think so. I mean, sure I think he's attractive, but that doesn't mean I actually like him, right? Right.

He wasted no time in pinning me to the bed, hands roaming every inch of my body. He didn't really get to touch me (except for my raven black hair) with our last encounter so I guess he was making up for lost time. Not that I minded.

Everything was going great. Zuko was currently attacking my neck, his hands everywhere. I only wished he had more hair for me to pull. I had my hands on his shoulders when I smelt the faintest scent of something burning. I looked down to where one of Zuko's hands was currently on my hip and saw a bit of smoke rising from the location.

"Zuko. Zuko!" I called and pushed him off me. The edge of my shirt was near catching on fire. I quickly patted it to put it out. "You need to be a bit more careful about how hot you get," I said with a smile.

"Sorry," he said, looking away and blushing.

"It's okay," I said with a giggle. "It's kinda cute, you know, except for the part that you can light me on fire. Now, get back over here and kiss me." Demanding to be kissed, probably another rule that I just broke.

So this continued for awhile, Zuko would pull me into his room whenever he wanted to have some fun time with me. None of the crew members asked to sleep with me after it became obvious that I was Zuko's. There were many times where I'd be sporting hickeys on my neck to prove it. I expected Iroh to say something about my unique relationship with his nephew but he didn't. He appeared to either not notice or he just ignored it. I was cool with either.

One day everyone, well mostly everyone, was out at a market. I stayed on the ship, as I usually do. I enjoyed the time alone.

Several hours later, Zuko came storming back onto the ship, completely steaming. "What hap-" I tried to say but he simply grabbed my arm and yanked me to his chambers. Ever since that first blow job, he had been using me a lot for some sexual stress and anger release.

He tossed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I could tell this time was going to be rougher than the others.

And I was right. Not only was it rougher, but we also had sex. For over two hours we had practically nonstop sex. There were brief periods when Zuko entered his refractory period, but those didn't last long before we were at it again. And it was wonderful.

"I can see why Zhao bragged about you," Zuko said, lying next to me after our final round.

"Thanks," I said.

"I should go make sure we're on the right course." He got up and started putting his clothes back on.

"Prince Zuko, what made you so angry when you got back to the ship?" I asked.

He sighed loudly. "We were moments away from being near the Avatar, but Uncle had to look at tsungi horns so we missed him!" he said, getting angry again.

"Need another round?"

"I'm fine for now," he said, nearly dressed but I could still hear the anger in his voice.

I got up as well and started to dress. Zuko turned towards me and froze, staring. "What?" I asked, "You've seen me naked, Prince Zuko. We just spent the last two hours have naked sex. What is it?"

"Um..." He just pointed at me.

I signed and glanced down at myself, wondering what could be wrong. My eyes widened as I saw I was covered in burn marks. None of them very large, but stood out against my pale skin. "ZUKO!" I screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"I didn't mean to! And how did you not noticed I was burning your skin!?"

"I was in the mood! I didn't notice!" I groaned. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Just get me some water."

"My private bathroom is right over here," he said and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said and walked through, turning on the water. I easily covered my hand in water and started to heal the burns I could reach.

"YOU'RE A WATERBENDER!?" he exclaimed in a voice that was mixed with too many emotions for me to tell.

"Yeah, didn't I mention that before?"

"NO!"

"Well, I'm a waterbender." I healed all the burns I could; Zuko was still staring at me.

"You're an enemy to the Fire Nation," he said and I couldn't tell if he was serious of not.

"Are you gonna turn me in?" I asked and he looked away. "That's what I thought. Now you go check on your crew or whatever and I'll make myself decent. You wanna hook up later, you know where to find me." He gave his usual angry scowl and stalked off.

I sighed. Maybe sex as a stress release wasn't enough for the constantly angry Price Zuko.

* * *

There you go! Another chapter! What do you guys think? I would like some kind of feed back. A simple "I like it" "It sucks" would do. Pretty please?

Or if you wanna give me your opinion of the Doctor Who 50th, that would be cool as well. I personally liked it even though Moffat wrote it. I hate him. But I am all for a discussion it!

R&R please! Love all you guys!


	4. Taken Back

Tada! I decided to update Friday as well! Woo! Did all my American readers have a nice Thanksgiving? I did!

I would like to thank: Lgrog for favoriting this story; Guest for being my first reviewer! How exciting! THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

Having sex with Zuko became a regular occurrence. And I say we have sex, I mean we have a lot of sex. Several times a day, at least. There were a couple days when that's pretty much all we did was lay in his bed and have as much sex as we could fit in the day. I figured this was because: he was new to sex and therefore wanted it all the time, he is a very angry person and needs the constant release, we're both horny teenagers so why not, or a combination of the three.

Currently Zuko was sulking in his room because Iroh kept pestering him to play the tsungi horn for music night. "You're so tense," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What else is new," he said bitterly.

"Hey, how about I go change into one of those little outfits you got me at the market? I could do a show for you." At the last market stop, Zuko had taken it upon himself to buy me some new clothes. None of them would be considered modest.

He turned to face me and gave the tiniest of smiles. "I'd like that."

"I'll be back then," I said and went to my room. The outfits were currently scattered around the room because the last time I wore them (and had them ripped off) had been in my room. Most of them had some type of singe marks on them. Zuko was still having a bit of trouble keeping his cool, literally. His body got so warm during sex we could both catch on fire. Of course, _all _of him gets warm so there's some bonus in there.

I changed and headed back to his room. I should have noticed something was off when I saw the door was open. He never leaves his door open. But of course, that didn't click. "Prince Zuko! I'm back!" I said and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, well, well, Alani. It's been awhile," said Zhao, standing in Zuko's room.

"Admiral Zhao! What are you doing here!?" I asked, trying to cover myself. I spotted Iroh and Zuko in the room as well. Iroh wasn't paying much attention to me, but I could Zuko eyeing me up and down.

"I've come to take Prince Zuko's crew. And now that I know you're here as well, I'll be taking you back with me. Did you have fun with her, Prince Zuko? It looks like you did by the way she's dressed."

"You're not taking her," growled Zuko. His arms were folded over his chest but he unfolded them to grab my arm and pull me to him. "She stays with me."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Prince Zuko. She is my property. I own her. It was our deal. Come here, Alani. We'll be leaving."

I sighed sadly, looking up at Zuko. "I'm sorry," I said and walked over to Zhao. He was right. I was his.

Zuko was fuming as we left and I can't say I blame him. I was upset as well. I would much rather stay with him then go back with Zhao. It wasn't that I liked Zuko like that or anything. But...well...I liked having sex with him better. Yeah, that was it. And that was the only reason. Right? Right.

"I can forgive you this once for leaving but if you do it again I will kill you," he growled as we boarded his ship.

"Yes, Admiral," I whispered, keeping my head down.

"Good, now go wait for me in my chamber. I have some business to discuss first."

I did as I was told and went to his bed room and sat down on his bed. If felt like I was last here a lifetime ago. The walls were still adorned with plenty of Fire Nation decorations. The same decorations as every time I've been in here. It gets old after awhile.

Chen passed by the room and poked his head in. "I see you're back with Zhao."

"Yep."

"Now that Prince Angry isn't around anymore, think we could get back to hooking up?"

I glared at him. "Zhao is ten times worse than Zuko. So no. He'll skin you alive."

He huffed. "Fine. I was just asking." He sent me one last look then left.

Even if I wasn't back here with Zhao, I wouldn't want to sleep with him. Zuko was the only one I wanted to do that with...and what am I thinking? I'm a concubine! I shouldn't care! Man, my head is really messed up.

Sometime later, Zhao came back into the room. "We have a special guest saying on the ship. You're to entertain him."

"Yes, Admiral," I said softly. I didn't really care what he made me do. I just really missed Zuko.

Zhao grabbed me by the arm and lead me to the room of his special guest. He opened the door and simply tossed me in. I fell to the ground. "Have fun," he called as he shut the door.

I stood up the greet whoever I was suppose to entertain and was utterly shocked when I discovered Iroh sitting on the bed. "Iroh..." I squeaked out. Normally I don't object when I'm instructed to sleep with someone, but this was different. Iroh was different. I've come to see him more as a fatherly figure...or uncle-y figure. Not someone to sleep with or someone who would want to sleep with me.

"Hello, Alani," he said solemnly.

I felt uncomfortable standing in front of him, wearing practically nothing. The outfit was basically a small tube of fabric to cover my chest and nether regions. I tried to cover myself better with my arms and hands. "What are you doing here, Iroh? Where's Prince Zuko?"

He gave a heavy sign. "Prince Zuko is dead, Alani," he said.

I grabbed onto the wall, barely able to stand up. "No...no..." I moaned, almost in pain. "He can't be."

"I'm afraid he is. Pirates blew up the ship," he said, his voice thick with emotions.

This time, I did sink to the floor. "No...Zuko..." Tears began to pour from my eyes. He couldn't be dead...he just couldn't... In that moment, knowing he was gone forever, I felt a strange feeling arise within me. The feeling that I did care for Zuko on more than just a sex basis.

Iroh got down next to me and passed me a piece of paper. I wiped my eyes and took it, hands shaking as I opened it. _Zhao's listening at the door. Zuko's alive. Zhao tried to kill him. Tell no one._

More tears began to flow from my eyes, this time in relief. He's alive. He's alive! Iroh wrapped one of his large arms around me, pulling me close. "There, there," he said softly, "it's okay."

I leaned into him and cried. I wasn't completely sure why I was crying, but I do know that it felt amazing. Everything just came out at once and I allowed it. Once I finished crying and whispered meekly to Iroh, "Is he gone?" referring to Zhao listening at the door.

He nodded. "I heard him walk away not long after I told you Zuko died."

"Why would he do that?" I whispered softly.

"I am not fully sure, but we know he did it."

"Where's Zuko now?"

"He's on the ship, disguised as one of the crew members."

"Clever," I said and smiled. "Is he okay?"

"He has some cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious," said Iroh.

"Thank goodness," I breathed, worried he could have been seriously hurt.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" he asked with a smile. I didn't know how to respond. Yes, I care about him enough to have sex with him? I care about more than just a sex basis? How _do_ I care about him? "He cares about you, you know."

"I'm sure," I said dryly, "I'm just the common sex slave. He cares about me just as much as Zhao does."

"That's not true. He asked about you. If you were okay."

"He did?"

Iroh nodded. "He wanted to make sure you were okay."

I sighed. "I mean, I was his..." I didn't know how to describe myself. "That's probably why he asked."

"I know my nephew, Alani. During our travels, many women have expressed interest in Zuko, especially because he is the crown prince. Some have even suggested becoming what you are. But he denied all of them, yet he chooses you. Why is that?"

"Convenience?" I suggested.

"Maybe, or maybe because he sees something in you that he didn't see in them." He stood up and helped me to my feet. "I'm assuming Zhao is expecting you tonight. Go. Don't make him any angrier than he already is. And be careful."

I gave him a quick hug then left to Zhao's bed chamber. This isn't going to be a fun night.

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

R&R!


	5. North Pole

Greetings! How has everyone been? Excited for the update? I know I am!

I would like to thank: Guest for reviewing The Exchange Student.

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

I was right. Zhao was still beyond pissed that I left him. He made sure not to hold back and burned me quite bad during our...session. I had kept the fact that I was a waterbender a secret from him so I couldn't heal my burns. He made sure to leave them there so I had to let them be. No matter how badly they hurt.

I knew we were en route to the North Pole and a big battle was going to happen. I was rooting for the waterbenders, but I couldn't say that out loud.

I still hadn't found Zuko, and when I say that I mean he hasn't said anything to me. So I might have found him, I just didn't know it. I mean, I can't exactly go up to each guard and ask "Are you really Prince Zuko?" That wouldn't turn out well.

Zhao's army had attacked the water tribe, but had stopped for the night. I was walking down the hall, looking for something to do, when Iroh came up to me and grabbed my arm. "This way," he said. I didn't argue and simply followed him.

He looked around and opened a large door then quickly ushered me inside. My eyes widened and I whispered, "Zuko..."He turned to look at me and I ran at him, hugging him tightly."You _are_ alive," I said softly before pulling away, realizing what I had just done.

"Yeah, I'm alive," he said, getting back to...tying a net it looked like.

I stepped back as Zuko and Iroh shared a moment, not wanting to intrude. It made me miss my family. Zuko was just about to get into his little boat when I stepped forward. "I could go with you. I'm a waterbender. I could help." Although I really didn't want him to capture the Avatar. I feel like I might end up just sabotaging him and that wouldn't be good, so why did I suggest it in the first place?

"It's too dangerous, Alani. Stay here with Uncle."

I nodded and stepped up to him, carefully taking his face in my hands and kissing him softly. "I'll heal those cuts for you when you get back," I said weakly. He nodded.

Zuko climbed into his boat and lowered himself into the water as Iroh shouted last minute pointers at him. All too soon he was out of sight. My head was reeling. What exactly are my feelings for this banished prince?

"Alani, we have to go," said Iroh, pulling me out of my trance.

I allowed him to lead me from the room. "What now?" I asked.

"Zhao is planning on going back out tomorrow. I suggest trying to sneak out then. He won't notice until it's too late. You'll be able to start a new life with the waterbenders," he said.

I forgot that my original plan was to leave Zhao and my sex slave life behind. I wanted to start over, some place new where I could be myself and I could be happy. I could find someone to marry and if I was lucky, I would be able to conceive a child. But is this what I wanted now?

I simply nodded and walked away before any of the guards caught me talking with Iroh.

Just as Iroh said, Zhao left with more soldiers the next day in the evening. I watched from his bedroom window as his ship left for shore. "Come on!" I turned and saw Iroh standing in the doorway. I ran over to him.

"I didn't think you would help me escape," I said.

"I didn't think I would be leaving the ship, but Zhao is planning on killing the moon spirit! He must be stopped!" He sounded frantic and I can't say I blame him. You can't kill the moon spirit! You just can't!

I followed him to a small boat. "We'll take this. It might be small but with your waterbending we can move quite fast," he said as he helped me in.

I nodded and bended the water as fast as I could, hoping we would make it in time. As soon as the boat hit snow, we were off it and running. I had no idea where I was going, but Iroh seemed to know. There was still plenty of fighting going on so when water or fire came our way I used my bending to deflect it. I was in the middle of holding up a water wall when the sky turned red and the wall fell. I was unable to bring it up again. My bending was gone. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life.

"How do you know where you're going?" I asked as we reached a small hole in a wall and Iroh started to climb through it.

"When you get to be my age, you learn and thing or two," he said and I followed him through a tunnel that gave way to an oasis. It was warmer than I had expected.

No one seemed to notice Iroh and I sneak in. Zhao had several guards with him and he was holding a squirming bag. It had to contain the moon spirit. There was also a group of kids, two boys and a girl. One of the boys and girl looked like they were from the North Pole, or at least waterbenders. The other boy, the youngest, had an arrow on his forehead.

Behind them was a huge furry animal with arrows as well. There was a girl with white hair sitting in its saddle and another person tied up behind her. Zuko!

"Without the moon, everything will fall out of balance," I hear the boy say. It's the same voice that spoke to Zuko the night I was freed. It must be the same boy...the Avatar.

I did my best to be as quiet as I could and sneak around to the giant animal. It didn't seem to notice as I climbed up it and the girl was too busy watching Zhao, the Avatar, and the now revealed Iroh to notice me.

Zuko had been unconscious but was slowly coming too. I pressed a finger to my lips to tell him to remain silent as I undid the rope around his limbs. As soon as he was free he ran off.

I sighed happily. Zuko was safe and in that moment the moon came back. But that was short lived as I heard Zhao give a cry and the world fell dark. The moon as gone.

* * *

So next Friday is the end of semester. SO EXCITED!

Still, this story has only received one review. This makes me very sad. You don't want me to be sad, do you? If your answer is no, please review. It would make me happy.

R&R!


	6. Moon Spirit

SURPRISE UPDATE! YAY!

I'm updating for 2 reasons: 1) I got so much love after the last chapter that I wanted to reward you guys with another one! 2) This is the last week of semester so to celebrate, I have updated!

I would like to thank: Guest, Guest, BrokenSouloftheDarkness, Robin librettist, for reviewing. Seriously, thank you so much for the reviews. BrokenSouloftheDarkness for favoriting this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I own only Alani

* * *

Iroh took down Zhao's guards and Zhao ran off. I slid off the beast I was on and went over to Iroh, who was holding the dead moon spirit.

"There's no hope now. It's over," said the girl with the white hair. She leaned into the older boy and he held her close.

The Avatar's eyes and tattoos started to glow as he spoke, "No. It is not over." He stepped into the pound where the remaining fish swam, staring at it.

"What's he doing?" I whispered, having never seen anything like it before.

"He's going into the Avatar State," said the other girl who was next to me. Her eyes never left the Avatar.

Suddenly, he sank into the water and a brilliant blue seeped into the water and made its way into the city. The water took the form of a giant fish, with the Avatar in the center of it.

Iroh gently placed the dead fish back into the pond.

"It's too late," said the girl, defeat in her voice.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked in a small voice.

Iroh looked from me to the girl with the white hair. "You've been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you," he said in factual way.

"You're right. The moon spirit gave me life, maybe I can give it back," she said and got up just as Iroh picked the fish back up.

"No, you don't have to do this," pleaded the boy, rising as well and grabbing her hand. "Your father told me to protect you."

"It's my duty, Sokka," she said, pulling her hand from his. "I have to do this." With that she placed her hands on the fish. You could almost see the life flow back into it. Iroh placed the fish back in the pond.

With a sigh, she fall and the boy, Sokka, caught her. "No!" he cried, holding her close. "She's gone...she's gone..."

As he held her, he body faded away and the pond began to glow. Her spirit rose from the water. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, her clothes and hair all white and flowing.

"Good bye, Sokka," she said, gently placing her hands on his cheeks. "I will always be with you." She kissed him one final time as her spirit faded. When it was completely gone, the moon was back in the sky.

"We need to find Aang," said Sokka. You could tell he was trying to take his mind off of what just happened to his love. The girl nodded and the both climbed onto the giant beast.

"Let's go," said Iroh, pulling me away.

"Zuko! He's gone!" cried the girl, holding up the ropes that use to be around his hands and feet.

"We can worry about him later. Aang needs us now. Yip yip." Sokka didn't look fazed at all as the giant rose into the air and flew away. My eyes, on the other hand, were wide as Iroh led me away from the oasis.

"Do you know where Zuko is?" he asked.

"No. I saw him tied up and I let him go. That was right before Zhao killed the moon spirit. Zuko just ran off. I have no idea where he could be," I said. Iroh stopped once we were out and back into the city.

"Thank you for your help, Alani. I hope that one day our paths will cross again," he said with a sad smile.

"That day may come sooner than you think, Iroh. I don't have anywhere else to go...I don't want to go anywhere else. I want to stay with you and Prince Zuko."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I can't explain it but...it feels right. Like this is where I'm supposed to be."

Iroh smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Night slowly became day and with the sun rising in the sky we were able to find Zuko. Iroh went forward and embraced him like a son. Zuko hesitantly hugged his uncle back. I stayed back, not wanting to overstep my welcome. Iroh was thrilled I was staying but I wasn't sure how Zuko felt about it. I believed he would be happy, at least in the sense that we could continue to have sex, but other than that I wasn't sure.

Iroh was able to make a makeshift boat out of drift wood. "I'm glad you're okay," Zuko said, glancing at me.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're okay too," I said with a small smile. When Iroh had finished the boat, the three of us got on it.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, that you are not trying to capture the Avatar," said Iroh, working on the sail.

"I'm tired," was his response.

"You should rest, Prince Zuko. A man needs his rest."

Zuko took his advice and lied down on the wood, his eyes closing. I crouched down next to him and whispered, "Just relax. I'll heal your wounds for you." He didn't respond so I took that as I sign I should proceed. Bending the water around my hands, I gently laid them on Zuko's scarped up face, healing all the cuts and bruises to the best of my ability.

I was almost positive he was asleep before I was finished which made me smile. I got up and walked over to where Iroh was manning the sail. "I'll help you get us wherever we need to go," I said, taking a bending stance.

"That's quite alright, Alani. You should rest too. I can handle this," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Uncle," I said and he chuckled, steering us in whatever direction he felt best.

I went and lied down near Zuko, but I was cold. I didn't have the internal heat of a firebender to keep me warm, I need external heat. I took a chance and scooted closer to Zuko, resting my head on his chest. Instantly his arm wrapped around me, not unlike after one of our marathon sex sessions. I closed my eyes as I felt the heat from his body warm me.

As I drifted to sleep, I could hear Uncle Iroh humming softly to himself.

* * *

So that's the end of the chapter. One of the Guests asked if I would be updating during the holidays. The answer is: YES! Of course I will! Christmas presents in the form of updates! But we are not there yet. I must survive finals first.

Until next time!

R&R!


	7. Sailing

I have finished my finals! HOORAY! To celebrate, I have decided to update! HOORAY!

I would like to thank: BrokenSouloftheDarkness for reviewing to this story (you rock!), CrimsonWolfanda for reviewing to From Different Places (you rock as well). THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

It was not fun, sailing on a driftwood boat. The nights were terribly cold, at least for me. Iroh and Zuko were fine. I was constantly pestering Zuko to hold me so I wouldn't freeze. He never seemed to mind, but he didn't seem happy about it either. It's just so hard to read him.

As we sailed, Zuko told us what he did after I freed us. He also informed Iroh and me that Zhao was dead. I was very shocked but very pleased when I found out. I would never have to worry about him again.

During the day, when I wasn't so cold, I would help Iroh guide us to wherever we were heading. Iroh wasn't sure himself, but he knew we needed to get away from the North Pole. I agreed.

"It was nice seeing the Pole, though," I said one day as I was bending us in the open ocean.

"It is a magnificent place, indeed. I would love to vacation there one day," said Iroh who was next to me.

"I'm actually from the North Pole, well my mother is. I've never been there until now."

"Really? So you didn't grow up there?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My mom left when she was young. She was a waterbender and they don't allow females to bend, other than to heal. Mom didn't like that so she decided to head to the South Pole. On her travel she stopped in a small Earth Kingdom village. There she met my dad. Needless to say she never made it to the South Pole."

"What a beautiful love story," Iroh said with a smile.

"Then, is your dad an earthbender?" I was shocked that Zuko asked the question. I didn't think he would take an interest in my life.

"Yeah. He's an earthbender just like my younger sister."

"You have a sister?" asked Iroh.

"I do. She's really little though. Women in my family aren't really blessed with the ability to have children. It takes years and even then it's a miracle. My parents had given up after they had me that they would have another child. But then, one day when I was thirteen my sister was born. It was such a happy day. I got to spend two years with her before Zhao came. He threatened to burn down the whole village in the name of the Fire Nation. That's when I offered myself to him. I figured it would be the best way to keep my family safe. That was two years ago and I haven't seen them since. I don't even know if they're still alive."

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up and saw Iroh. "When this is all over we can look for your family, Alani. I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them," he said.

"Thank you, Uncle."

It was a little over a week before we finally reached land. It would have taken longer if I had not helped out with my bending. There was a wonderful Fire Nation retreat village there and they welcomed us with open arms.

"Any friend of General Iroh and Prince Zuko is a friend of ours," our female guide said and she showed us to where we would be staying. "We have a room here for General Iroh, one over here for Prince Zuko, and one-"

She was cut off by Zuko. "Alani doesn't need her own room. She will be sharing with me," Zuko said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Our guide nodded. "As you wish, Prince Zuko. Feel free to take advantage of any of our services. They are, of course, free of charge." She handed me a sheet listing everything they do, bowed, and headed off.

"Oh! Massages! Sign me up for one of those!" Iroh said, grabbing the paper from my hand.

"That does sound really nice," I said, rotating my shoulders. They were sore from bending, a massage would do wonders.

"You can get one later," said Zuko, heading to the room we would share.

"You two have fun! I'm going to get a massage and, oh! A mud bath!" Iroh said, reading the paper as he walked off.

"Zuko, a massage sounds so nice right now after so long at sea. C'mon, you could use one too," I whined. I do enjoy having sex with him but my body is aching right now.

"Later," he said and walked into the room.

I huffed as I followed him. "Fine, but after, I'm getting one."

It was clear to tell that Zuko had a lot of pent up...energy...that he needed to get rid of and banging me was the perfect way. It had been awhile since we last had sex so I guess it was a long time coming, but I still wanted that massage.

We had been going at it for quite some time before we finished for good. Zuko was lying on his back and I was half lying on top of him. His one hand was absentmindedly drawing lines on my back, making me smile.

"Are those...all from me?" he asked in a small voice. It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. My burns.

"No. They're from Zhao. He made sure to burn me when I got back to his ship. And he doesn't...didn't know I was a waterbender so I couldn't heal them. Plus, they're on my back and I couldn't really reach them anyways," I answered, my voice just as small as his.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know what it's like to be burned."

"I know you do. And it's not your fault. Neither of us knew Zhao would show up on your ship like he did. We didn't know he was gonna take me back."

"I should have tried harder to protect you from him."

"You did what you could given the circumstances. I don't blame you."

"I blame myself."

"Why?" He was being so gentle, so nice, so...human. He was showing his emotions and that was the last thing I ever expected him to do.

He never got to answer because at that moment a loud bang came from the door. "Prince Zuko! Alani! You have got to try the mud bath! It feels so refreshing!" Iroh called, not realizing he had ruined a very touching moment.

"Uncle! Not now!" Zuko called, sitting up and knocking me off in the process. "We're busy!"

"Not too busy, though!" I called, glaring at Zuko. "I would love a mud bath!" I jumped up and started putting my clothes on.

"Alani!" cried Zuko, watching me.

"You've had your fun now I want mine," I said with a smile, now fully dressed, and opened the door revealing a smiling Iroh. "Show me where these mud baths are," I said and followed him, leaving Zuko alone in the bedroom.

* * *

The end of another chapter.

I would like to take a minute and address a comment CrimsonWolfanda made her his/her review ((s)he signed in as a gust so I couldn't reply that way). It appears I made a mistake in FDP in regards to Willow living in American and Fred in England and it being the same time of day. To that all I have to say is: oops. It was a mistake that I was not aware of until CrimsonWolfanda pointed it out. I'm sorry. The different times of day never crossed my mind. Please accept my apology as I am not a perfect writer.

ANYWAYS! Since I'm updating now I don't know if I'll update tomorrow. Maybe if I can get at least 1 (ONE!) review I will... *Wink Wink*

R&R!


	8. Feelings

Update time! Woo!

I would like to thank: Lgrog, BeckieePaula98, MexicanViper, kountoall for following this story; and a special thanks to BrokenSouloftheDarkness for reviewing. She also stated that she is obsessed with this story. I would like to thank her again for that. That means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

It was enjoyable staying at the retreat. I got to be pampered by day and pounded by night. What could be better? Although Zuko was giving off a lot of mixed signals. He followed me to one of my massages and nearly had a fit when he learned that I would be topless and a buff guy would be rubbing my back. Afterwards I laughed and went over to him, trying to kiss him, and he just pushed me aside. That's just fine. It's not as if I care about him that much, right? Right. I'm just a sex slave, a concubine. Nothing more.

"What beautiful shells. I will admire these keepsakes for years to come," Iroh said, looking at some of the shells we collected though out the day.

"We can't take these! We have to carry everything ourselves, remember?" Zuko huffed. He did not enjoy the time Iroh and I spent walking around, gathering all the shells we found pretty. During the time he made several hits that he would much rather have me to himself but I just ignored him. I was having fun!

"Hello, brother, uncle, and...guest," said a female voice from the opposite side of the room. A young girl was sitting across from us, watching us closely. I had ever seen her before but she addressed Zuko as "brother" so she could only be Princess Azula.

"Princess," I said and bowed, more so out of habit than actual respect.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded, glaring at her.

"You should be more like your friend here, ZuZu," she said, looking at me as she got up and walked over to us.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko shouted and I couldn't help but give a little giggle. He turned and glared at me before turning his attention back to Azula.

"To what do we owe this honor?" asked Iroh, trying to keep the situation calm.

"Must be a family trait, both of you so quick to get to the point," he said, crushing one of Iroh's favorite shells. "I come with a message. Father regrets your banishment. Family has suddenly become very important to him. There's rumors of people plotting to over throw him and family's the only one you can trust. He wants you home."

"Father regrets? He wants me back?" Zuko said, completely shocked. I personally thought it sounded fishy.

"Don't I get a thank you? I didn't have to come. I'm not a messenger."

"Your brother-" Iroh began but was rudely cut off by Azula.

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" she shouted. "I can see you need some time. I'll be back to call on you tomorrow." Without another word, she left.

It took Zuko some time to fully process what Azula had told him. His father was sorry. He wanted Zuko back.

"We're going home! After three long years we're finally going home! It's unbelievable!" Zuko said happily as he packed. I don't think I've ever seen him so cheerful.

"Yes," said Iroh, "it is unbelievable. I've never known my brother to regret anything."

"Didn't you hear Azula? Family is suddenly very important to him. He cares about me."

"I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

"You don't know how my father feels about me! You don't know anything!"

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family things aren't always what they seem."

"I think you're exactly as you seem. A lazy, mistrustful, shallow, old man who's always been jealous of his brother!"

I saw the hurt flash across Iroh's face at Zuko's words. How could he say those things to Iroh! I wanted to go and comfort him but Zuko grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to his bed.

When we were done, there was almost a smile on his face. "Soon," he began, "we'll be able to do this in the royal palace. We'll have a bed bigger than this and twice as comfy. We can have servants bring us food so we'll never have to leave."

"Zuko-" I began.

"It'll be great. One day I'll be Fire Lord and you can be my mistress. Though, I'm not sure how my wife will feel about that, but it's not uncommon for noble men to have someone on the side-"

"Zuko! I...I don't think I'll be going with you," I said.

"What? Why not?" He sounded shocked...hurt...

"Because...I don't think I'll be very welcomed there."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one hurts you."

"It's just...it doesn't seem right. I don't belong in the royal palace. I know this might sound crazy, but I don't want to be just a common sex slave for the rest of my life. I want to be married, maybe even start a family." In a whisper I added, "I want to be loved."

"So then what's this? What have we been doing? You could have left so many times and you haven't. Why? If you don't just want to be my concubine, why haven't you left yet?" He demanded. He did have very good points. I could leave at any time and make my own life, but I haven't. I've stayed with him and Iroh. Why? Why have I stayed?

"I don't know," I confessed. "I don't know why I'm here. Maybe I'm scared to go back home because I don't know what I'll find. Maybe I'm scared because you and Iroh give me a sense of security. Maybe...maybe I actually like you, Zuko. Maybe I do care about you more than I should and the thought of not being with you hurts."

He pushed himself up and stared at me long and hard. "You like me? You have feelings for me?"

I couldn't meet his eyes as I nodded.

"Alani, I...I'm flattered, but you know I could never return those feelings. I could never love you. I'm the crown prince of the Fire Nation. I'm going to be Fire Lord one day. I can't have a...a commoner, a sex slave, as a wife. You can never be anything more to me than that. You understand that, right?"

"Right." I said, tears forming in my eyes. I rolled over so my back was to him. "It was foolish to say anything. I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. Good night." I made sure to end the conversation. I don't think my heart could take it if it continued.

I felt the bed shift and soon I heard the sound of his deep breathing, telling me he was asleep. Then I allowed the tears to silently slip from my eyes. I knew it was wrong of me to tell him...wrong of me to even think it. Of course we could never really be together. He's the prince of the Fire Nation and I'm just a common sex slave waterbender.

He was gone when I woke up. He probably was finishing packing or...or he's gone.

"Knock, knock," Iroh said, peeking into the room. "Is it okay for me to come in?" he asked.

I nodded, keeping the sheets pulled up over my chest.

"He hasn't left yet. Zuko. He's still getting things together if you want to talk to him."

"There's nothing for me left to say to him," I whispered, my voice breaking with sobs that wanted to escape. "I said enough last night."

"Zuko told me," he said and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry he hurt you like he did."

"It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I'm just...I'm just an idiot."

"No, you're not. You're just a young girl who started to fall for the wrong guy, or the right guy but at the wrong time. Either way, it's not your fault. My nephew could have dealt with the issue better than he did."

"But he's right. Even if...even if he did have feelings for me we couldn't do anything about it. He is the crown prince and needs to marry someone of status."

"He has a choice. He can marry anyone he wants. From the poorest of the poor to the richest of the richest. Marriage is about love, even for royalty."

"Thank you, Uncle," I said softly. "Are you going to be joining Zuko on going back home?"

"I think so. I wasn't sure but now I believe he'll need someone to help him." Iroh smiled and got up. "Take care of yourself, Alani. I hope we meet again."

"I do too, Uncle. I do too."

He left and I was completely alone. Slowly, I got up and put my clothes back on, my thoughts reeling. I guess it wasn't completely my fault. I had never spent some much time with one guy before, and so much intimate time at that. Well, I guess I spent more time with Zhao but it was never like my time with Zuko. It's only natural that I start to develop feelings for him, right? Right.

"I guess I could go home, if it's still there," I said to myself.

I left the retreat and started down the long, winding road. In the distance I could see the ship that had to be Azula's. Zuko and Iroh were probably getting all settled in for the journey back to the Fire Nation.

Something seemed off, though. I could see flashes of fire coming from the ship. Why would that be happening? Something can't be right. I took off running toward it. No matter what Zuko said, I do still care about him and want him to be safe.

I reached the dock, only to see a beam of lightening hit the rocks nearby. "What's going on!?" I asked, frazzled. It looked like that had been a fight.

"No, time!" Iroh said and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him and Zuko as they ran.

We didn't stop running until we were deep in the forest, near a stream. "I think we're safe here," said Iroh.

Zuko pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut off his ponytail, dropping it into the river. He handed the knife to Iroh who cut off his nub of hair at the top of his head, dropping it into the river just like Zuko did.

Iroh looked over to me and slowly held out the knife. I knew that if I except, I would be actively choosing to give up any life I could have to be on the run with Zuko and Iroh. I could decline, of course. I could walk away right now and live my own life, never looking back at what I left with these two Fire Nation convict.

Slowly, I reached out and took the knife, chopping off my long, black hair to just below my chin. I dropped my raven locks into the river and watched them sail away, just like my hope of ever having a normal life.

* * *

There you go! Another update! What do you think? Could you tell me?

It's almost Christmas time which means Santa (if you acknowledge Santa) might make a trip to the world of fan fiction and deliver an update of this story. But you have to be a good boy or girl and review or Santa won't come.

Also, as you know, I'm writing ahead and I'm also at the end of book 2. Exciting! I can't wait until I can publish them all!

R&R!


	9. Siblings

Merry Christmas! I hope Santa is good to everyone!

I would like to thank: LilShorty0594, MaafeMalfoy, tibreezy for following this story; tibreezy for favoriting this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

* * *

It was clear that Iroh and Zuko, but mostly Zuko, were not accustomed to living off the land. In my home in the Earth Kingdom village, there wasn't a lot so hurting and fishing was essential to get food.

"I hate this!" cried Zuko as he once again failed to catch a fish. "I'm a prince! I shouldn't have to catch my own food!"

"Zuko, relax, you'll get it...one day," I said with a giggle.

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of is," I said, and stretched out on the grass. "You're terrible as fishing."

Before I knew it, he was right on top of me. I smiled. "Do you wanna try it?" he asked.

"I'd rather try you," I said. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Things between the two of us have practically gone back to normal. Neither one of us has mentioned our talk before Zuko left to return home. I certainly didn't have any desire to bring it back up considering the mere thought of it makes me uncomfortable because of how foolish I had been. I'm sure he doesn't want to relive it because it's just a painful memory of when he got his hopes up to go home only to be let down.

Of course being in the wild did make it harder for Zuko and I to have alone time so when we did get it, we took advantage of it. Iroh was supposed to be gathering nuts and berries while Zuko and I fished so we were able to squeeze in a quickie.

"Alright," I said, adjusting my clothes once we had finished. "I'll help you fish." I was able to use my waterbending to bring a fish out of the water and drop it on the ground. "There." I smiled.

Zuko took the fish and together we made our way back to where Iroh was. What we found was horrible. Iroh was covered in red boils, itching them with a pained look on his face. Apparently he had made tea out of a poisonous flower.

"Alani! Heal him!" said Zuko, annoyed at his uncle.

"I'm not sure if I can. This is a little bit out our range," I said, looking at him carefully. "I think we might need to find an expert."

"We're traitors of the Fire Nation and enemy's of the Earth Kingdom. If the Earth Kingdom catches us, we'll be killed at once, but if the Fire Nation catches us, we'll be turned over to Azula," said Iroh, still itching.

"Earth Kingdom it is," said Zuko and the three of us made our way into the nearest village.

We were able to find a nice medic station there and one of the girls working there happily took Iroh in. "You three must not be from around here. Most of us know better than to consume the White Jade plant."

"We're travelers," said Zuko.

"That's exciting. I'm Song, by the way," said the girl, Song, applying a paste to Iroh's boils.

"I'm Lee," Zuko and I both said at the same time and we quickly cast each other horrified looks. "A..." I added to mine. "Leah."

"Lee and Leah, huh? Must be twins," said Song with a smile.

"We are!" Added Zuko quickly. "And this is our Uncle...Mushi?"

Iroh glared at him from around Song. "Lee was named after his father so we all just call him Junior," Iroh said with a smile.

"You three look like you could use a nice hot meal. Why don't you join me and my mother for dinner?"

"We should be on our way," said Zuko.

"That's a shame. My mother always makes too much roast duck," Song said in a sweet voice.

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh asked with a big smile on his face.

"Roast duck does lovely," I added.

"Great! I'll just finish patching Mushi up and we can go!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Iroh's boils went away quickly with the paste that Song applied. Soon enough we were on our way to her house. Zuko held me back and hissed in my ear, "Lee? Really? That's a boy's name!"

"Not always!" I hissed back. "My aunt happens to be named Lee."

"Well I hope you're happy. Because of your stupid mistake, we're stuck as brother and sister!"

"C'mon, _bro_, it's not that bad. Besides, it's more believable that way considering refugees don't have concubines!"

"Everything alright back there?" Iroh called, glancing back at us.

"Yes, Uncle!" I said with a sweet smile.

"Sibling rivalry. They never grow out of it," Iroh said to Song with a chuckle. She laughed back.

Her mother was very nice and welcomed us with open arms. She made an array of food and plenty of it too.

They started telling us about them, how they were refugees and how Song's father was taken and sent off to war. It's been years since she's seem him. I can relate to her. I was forced, well kind of, from my family because of the war as well. I don't say this though; since Zuko and I are suppose to be brother and sister. He has already said that his dad was off fighting in the war so it is assumed that he is my dad as well.

When he finished eating Zuko said, "Excuse me," and left.

"He's just a little moody, talking about the war upsets him," Iroh said.

"It's understandable. It looks like he's been through a lot," said Song's mother.

"He has been," I said and watched as Song went outside as well.

I helped Song's mother clear the table and do the dishes. She was so nice the whole time and she reminded me a lot of my mother. How I missed my mother.

"Thank you for the duck, it was wonderful," said Iroh as we were about to leave.

"It was my pleasure," said Song's mother as she handed Iroh some leftovers.

Zuko started to walk away but Iroh called to him, "Junior! Where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people."

"Thank you," he said with a bow. I copied him.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned," called Song as Zuko was just about to walk out.

"I know," he said, walking out of the gate with Iroh and me behind him. I heard Song and her mother go back into their cozy home.

"What are you doing?" Iroh asked as Zuko started to untie their ostrich horse. "These people have showed you a great kindness."

"They're about to show us a little bit more," Zuko said as he climbed up. "Well?" he asked, holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me up behind him. Next he helped Iroh up, who looked upset and disappointed but said nothing.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we rode off.

"Away," he said, keeping his eyes forward. I guess away is the best place for us to be.

* * *

Well, what did you think?

This Christmas I would like to ask Santa for a review (or two or three). Think anyone out there could help Santa fulfill my wish?

R&R!


	10. Options

Did everyone have nice Christmas (if you celebrate it that is)? I did! You should tell me about it!

I would like to specially thank: Jezebel9991 for favoriting this story. If it wasn't for them, I would not have updated until New Years or the Friday after. I've never not had someone to thank at the beginning of each update. I can't update without it. BUT IF YOU REVIEW, I CAN GARUNTEE FASTER UPDATES! I'm just saying...

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

Away wasn't as good as I thought it would be. We had to make our home in a small cave. Iroh and I tried to make the best of it, but Zuko wasn't happy at all. Then again, he hardly ever is happy so maybe he didn't mind the cave as much as I thought he did.

Anyways, there was no place for us to get food. We were constantly hungry. "We need money to get some food," Zuko said one day after tossing a bowl of berries across the cave. "I'm sick of eating nothing but berries and nuts!"

"How are we supposed to get money, Zuko? There's no place for us to work..." I trailed off, my gears turning.

"No. I know what you're thinking, and no," Zuko said firmly.

"It not the best option, but it _is_ an option," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"It's not! You're not going to go around sleeping with guys for money! It's disgraceful!"

"And I suppose sleeping with you for free is better."

"At least then you had a choice."

"I do have a choice, Zuko! I'm _choosing_ to sleep with people for money! I'm _choosing_ bring in money so we can eat! I'm _choosing_ to support us!"

"I'm a prince! I shouldn't need someone else to support me!"

"Well guess what, _Prince_ Zuko, you do! We're dirt poor living in a cave, we haven't eaten anything solid in days, and we have no money! Someone has to do something about that and I'm volunteering!"

He gave an angry cry. "Fine! Whatever! See if I care!" And he stormed out.

I sat down and sighed, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"You really don't have to do that, Alani. We can find another way," Iroh said gently.

"What other way is there?" I asked, feeling the stress of the past weeks coming down on me. I was hungry and tired and I really wanted a nice bed to sleep in.

"We could beg," he suggested.

"I don't think Zuko would like that any better than me whoring myself out," I said and lied down by our small fire.

"Zuko doesn't really have a choice anymore. Our options are limited but if we keep a positive attitude we'll be able to make it through this tough time."

"I wish Zuko looked at things like you did, Uncle. Maybe he wouldn't be as angry then," I said and closed my eyes.

We took Iroh's idea and the next day we were on the street begging.

"Spare change?" Iroh would ask, holding out his hat, as people walked by.

"This is humiliating. We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want!" Zuko huffed, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"They will, if you ask nice enough," said Iroh with a smile.

"I could always help out," I said, glaring at Zuko. He didn't respond.

"How about some entertainment for, say, two gold pieces?" said a tall, skinny man. He wore an evil smile on his face.

"We're not performers," said Zuko angrily.

"Not professionally anyway," said Iroh as he stood up and began to sing.

"C'mon! These are gold pieces we're talking about!" said the man and he pulled out two swords. He started swinging them at Iroh's feet making him dance as well as sing.

Zuko's hands were clenched tightly, as well as his jaw. "Easy, Lee," I said, grabbing his hand. He didn't relax.

The man laughed and said some very rude things about Iroh as he tossed in the gold pieces. "What a nice man," said Iroh with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm leaving," said Zuko as he stood and walked away.

I signed. "I'm going to go and try to talk to him," I said as I rose as well.

"Good luck. My nephew can be hard headed at times," Iroh said and held out his hat to another person walking by. "Spare change for an old man?"

I ran after Zuko and caught up to him just as he was entering the forest. I grabbed his arm and he just pulled away. "Leave me alone," he said as he continued to walk.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Since when has that reason ever worked?"

He gave a frustrated grunt. "Fine, but if you're gonna stay you're gonna make yourself useful," he said and shoved me up against the nearest tree.

"Zuko," I whispered, "we can't do this here. The village is too close. Someone could see us."

"Maybe I want them too," he growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His arms were already roaming my body. The thought of someone catching us in this sinful act turned me on and I couldn't explain why. All I knew was I wanted him. Now.

xoxoxoxoxo

I woke up late that night, shivering. We couldn't keep a fire going all night even though I would have liked that. So when the nights got cold I got close to Zuko, as usual. It was strange, waking up cold; I never get cold when I'm wrapped in his arms.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone. That's even stranger. Zuko doesn't usually leave in the middle of the night. At least I don't think he does. I've never noticed him gone before.

Wrapping my arms around myself I ventured out into the forest to look for him. It was several minutes before I saw a figure move several feet away from me. Something about the figure seemed familiar...the figure was wearing all black and had on a blue mask...

"Well, if it isn't the Blue Spirit," I said, approaching him. "Fancy seeing you out here," I said, tightening my grip on myself. I was cold.

"What are you doing out here?" Zuko asked, pulling off his mask.

"I woke up from the cold and noticed you were gone. I was worried so I went looking for you."

"You're always cold," he said, walking past me.

"That's not the point, Zuko. Where were you and why were you dressed as the Blue Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go back to bed," he said, tucking his mask away and grabbing my hand.

"I'm still not happy," I said.

He didn't say anything, just dragged me back to the cave. We silently crept past the sleeping Iroh and Zuko lied down, pulling me down with him. At least I wasn't cold anymore and could fall back asleep.

This continued over the next several days. Zuko would leave, usually at night but not always, and come back. Now he would bring money or food or lavish gifts like a golden tea pot for Iroh.

After a while, Iroh was getting real suspicious as to what Zuko was doing to be able to get all this stuff. Can't say I blame him.

"Zuko, stop," I said as I caught him returning one day, barrels of food in his arms. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"How else are we going to get food?"

"I offered my services before and you shot the idea down. The offer still stands."

"You are not going to sleep around to get us money!"

"Why not!? It's better than what you're doing! You're taking money and food and things from people. With me at least everything would be consensual. The men I would sleep with would agree to give me money for sex. I wouldn't be blindly taking it from them!"

"It doesn't matter! You're not doing it!" Zuko shouted and pushed past me, making his way to the cave. He dropped the food in front of Iroh and huffed away. I sat down next to the retired General and took a piece of fruit from the barrel Zuko just brought back. Me starving wouldn't help anything.

Later that evening, Iroh started making tea.

"Do you like your new tea pot?" Zuko asked.

"To be honest with you, the best tea taste delicious whether it's served in a porcelain pot or a tin can." He got up and walked over to Zuko, sitting down next to him. "I know we've had some difficult times. We've had to struggle to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar," said Zuko, turning away from him.

"Zuko, I don't think capturing the Avatar would solve our troubles," said Iroh.

"Then there's no hope."

"No! Zuko! Don't give into despair. If you go down the road you are giving yourself over to your lowest instincts. In our darkest times, hope is something we give ourselves. That is the definition of inner strength."

I saw Zuko look at Iroh, mixed emotions on his face, like he didn't know exactly how to process what Iroh had just said. Suddenly he just jumped up and walked out of the cave. I didn't go after him.

"I hope what you said got to him," I said softly.

"I'm sure it did. It just may not be the way we like."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall of the cave. I felt warm all of a sudden.

"Alani? Are you alright?" Iroh asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just don't feel well, like I might-" I shot up and pushed past him, going to vomit into the bushes. "Puke," I said once I finished. I still felt queasy and weak. Iroh gently helped me up and lead me back into the cave.

"You don't feel warm," he said, checking my forehead and cheeks. The warmth left me after I puked. "But that doesn't mean it still can't be the flu. Just rest here. I'll make you some tea to help your stomach."

"Thank you, Uncle," I said weakly.

Uncle's tea really settled my stomach to which I was very grateful. I was still confused by what could make me sick so suddenly.

"Uncle," Zuko said, returning a couple hours later. My stomach still wasn't very happy but the tea was keeping me from vomiting. "I've thought a lot about what you said. It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together."

My eyes widened. What!? Zuko can't leave! He just can't! I watched him pick up one of his bags and slowly walk away.

"Wait!" Called Iroh as he dragged the ostrich horse with him. I followed.

"Alani, are you coming with me?" Zuko asked. By the tone of his voice I couldn't tell if he wanted me to or not.

"I can't, Zuko. I can't," I said softly. His face remained expressionless as he climbed onto the beast and rode off. He needed to find his own way and I wasn't going to be able to help him with that.

A few tears fell from my eyes as I leaned over and heaved again.

* * *

There you go! Another update! Do you want one for New Years? Then you better review! Reviews make me happy! You don't want me to be sad, do you?

R&R!


	11. Reunion

How was everyone's New Years? Do anything wild and crazy?

Sadly, no one has reviewed to this story but I do have people to thank and I am very grateful for that. But I would still like some reviews. :)

I would like to thank: ArmyRabbit for favoriting me and this story; roelaine for favoriting and following this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

* * *

It was strange not having Zuko around. For a couple days it was just Iroh and myself staying in the cave. We had enough food to sustain us so there was no reason for us to leave. Plus, I still wasn't feeling well. I kept puking randomly throughout the day, even waking up in the middle of the night to puke. It was terrible! Iroh was very nice and would make me tea and kept me hydrated.

"Thank you, Uncle," I said as I finished my latest cup of tea. "I wish I knew what was wrong."

"Maybe it is something you ate," he suggested, looking through all of our food. "Do you know of any foods that make you sick?"

I shook my head. "No, but I've eaten a lot of things I don't normally eat so who knows."

We spent the next several days monitoring what I was eating and seeing if it was making me sick. Just when I was about to give up, we discovered that it was some spoiled mango's that was upsetting my stomach so. Uncle wasn't fazed by them and I never noticed that they were spoiled. Once the mystery was solved we decided to pack up and track Zuko.

"He won't be happy if he finds out we're following him," Iroh said as we made our way on foot through the forest and where we believed Zuko went through.

"But it's for the best. He's confused and he needs guidance," I said, picking at some of the leaves.

"You're very wise for someone so young," Iroh commented.

"Thanks. I guess it comes from spending years at sea with Zhao. I really didn't have anything else to do but think."

"Would you mind if I asked you someone personal?"

"No, go right ahead." What could he possibly want to know?

"Is being with my nephew different than being with Zhao?"

"Oh, um..." How do I answer that?

"Forgive me. I only meant if your feelings where different when being with him."

"Yeah, very. With Zhao it was...very businesslike I guess. I had a job to do and I did it. There was nothing more to it. Sometimes I felt like that with Zuko, but not always. Mostly it was...I don't even know how to describe it. It was like there was more to it than just a job. Like Zuko and I were really connected. I could close my eyes and pretend that it was my husband or finance touching me. I could never do that with Zhao."

"Do you love him?" That question took me by surprise.

"I...I don't know. I don't think I do. I mean, I know I care about him. I must considering everything I gave up to be with him and you, but love...I don't think its love," I said, second guessing everything. "Besides, I haven't forgotten what he said. Even if I did love him, he could never return those feelings so what's the point of even having them?"

"And yet, here you are."

"Here I am," I said, thinking hard about it. Why am I here? What is my purpose for following the Fire Nation's banished prince? What do I even care?

Iroh and I were actually pretty good at tracking Zuko. We found a village that we believed he had been through.

"Excuse me," said Iroh to a man there, "has a boy with a scar been through here?"

"Yeah. Yeah he was here. Said he was Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko. He was here alright, but we chased him out. We don't want Fire Nation trash here."

"Thank you for your help. C'mon, Leah, this way," Iroh said and we quickly left the village.

"I can't believe he would reveal who he really is," I said to Iroh once we were out of the village.

"I am too but I think this is a good sign. He's finally coming to terms with who he is."

"Didn't he always know that?"

"Yes, but there's a lot of times when he's ashamed of it."

I sighed. I do feel back for Zuko. His life hasn't been easy.

We continued to track him for the next several days. I really hoped we would find him soon. I missed him, in more ways than one. Yes, I missed having sex with him but I missed his presence as well. I missed his smart ass remarks, his willingness to provide for Iroh and myself, his determination to keep me from having to sell my body so we could eat. Most of all I missed his warmth. I missed him holding me as we slept, his soft heartbeat, and his gentle strokes of my hair he would do when he thought I was asleep.

I missed him.

We believed we were on his trail as well as Azula's which wasn't good at all but there was nothing we could do about it. We had been walking for hours and were currently resting our feet, laying against a large boulder.

Without warning, the ground shot up, forming a sharp rock and hit Iroh right in the back.

"Uncle!" I cried and tried to help him up.

"Ow, that really hurt my tailbone," he said, slowly rising to his feet.

I looked up and saw a small girl standing there. "Did you do this?" I demanded? "Did you attack a defenseless old man?" I was angry. How dare someone try to hurt Uncle Iroh!

"Sorry," she said, though she didn't sound very, "I thought you were attackers."

"We're not. We're just travelers," I said, helping support Iroh.

"How was I supposed to know that!?" She sounded really angry and upset.

"It's alright. All is forgiven. Why don't you join us for tea, young lady," said Iroh.

"Alright, I guess," she said and jumped down to stand near us. Something about her didn't seem right...her eyes... Perhaps she was blind.

Iroh set up a little fire and started to brew the tea. The girl and I sat on either side of him in silence, watching the tea brew. Well I was watching it anyways, I don't know what she was looking at, if she can look at all.

"Here is your tea," Iroh said, having poured our cups and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said without gratitude.

"You look a little too young to be traveling by yourself," said Iroh. I hope he's not thinking about inviting her to join us.

She sighed. "You're probably thinking I'm too young to be able to handle myself. But I can."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own tea."

"I poured your tea because I wanted to. No other reason."

"Yeah," I added, "he poured mine too. He usually does."

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself, by myself. I don't need help." She sounded a lot like Zuko, wanting to do things alone.

"You sound like my nephew," said Iroh, almost as if he could read my mind. "Always thinking you need to do things on your own, without any support. There is nothing wrong with letting those who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you," he said with a smile and that made her laugh.

"Where is your nephew?" she asked.

"We've been tracking him," I said, taking a sip of my tea.

"Is he lost?"

"A little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through some difficult times. He's trying to find out who he is and he went away," Iroh explained.

"Hopefully he'll come back soon," I said quietly, not sure if they heard me or not.

"So you're following him?"

"I know he doesn't want me around right now but if he needs me, I'll be there."

"He asked me to go with him, but I couldn't. He needs to find himself and that's not something I can help him with," I said.

"So, are you his sister then?" she asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No," I said, "No, we're not related. We're...well I'm not really sure what we are."

"Ah, gotcha," she said. "Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it." She set her cup down and stood up. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating strange is one of life's true pleasures."

"No, thank you for what you said," said the girl as she grabbed her bag, "it helped me. And about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too." She walked away.

"Take care!" I called before she was out of sight.

"I think we should be heading out. I feel like something bad is going to happen," Iroh said and got to his feet. I nodded and copied him.

We made our way to an abandoned town and it appeared to be a bit on fire. I looked and saw several figures enclosing on another figure and yet another figure laying on the ground. "Zuko!" I cried, realizing he was the one on the ground. Iroh and I ran to him.

"Uncle? Alani?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"Get up," Iroh instructed, helping him to his feet.

I was able to identify the other figures as Aang, Sokka, the other girl from the North Pole and they were surrounding Azula. The blind girl Iroh and I ran into earlier appeared as well. I heard the North Pole girl call her Toph.

Together, the seven of us were able to corner and surrounded Azula.

"Well, look at this, enemy's and traitors, all working together. I'm done. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor," she said and held up her hands. There was something about her, though, that made me not believe her.

In an instant, she shot lightening at Iroh, throwing him back. Zuko cried out and he, North Pole girl, Aang, and Toph all unleashed their elements at Azula. There wasn't any water around for me to use and it looked like Sokka just wasn't a bender. Somehow Azula managed to escape.

Zuko and I ran to Uncle Iroh's side, the others not far behind us.

"Get away from us!" Zuko cried.

The North Pole girl stepped forward. "Zuko, I can help!"

"Leave!" he insisted and shot some weak flames at them to emphasis the message that he wanted them gone. They ran away.

"Alani, heal him!" Zuko said, getting more and more upset as each second passed.

"Zuko, I...hang on," I said and took off running after the group that just leave.

I was out of breath when I caught up to them. They just stared at me, unsure. "Water..." I managed between breaths. "I need water to heal him. I don't have any."

"Are you a waterbender?" asked North Pole Girl. I nodded. "Here," she said and bended the water out of her pouch to me.

"Thank you," I said and ran back to Zuko and Iroh, careful not to lose the water.

"Alani!" Zuko cried when he saw me coming. "Hurry!"

"I am! I am!" I crouched down next to Iroh and took a deep breath as I placed my water covered hands over his wounds. I concentrated carefully on healing him and watched as the water started to glow blue then slowly fade. The water gently ran over his body.

"I can't do anything else. I'm not that great of a healer, Zuko. Scrapes and burns, sure, but this is big. You should have let the other girl help," I said softly.

"Katara might have hurt him," he said. Ah, so North Pole Girl has a name.

"No, Zuko, she wouldn't have. She was the one who gave me the water so I could heal him. We're in the middle of nowhere, Zuko. There's no nearby water source. You're lucky she was nice enough to give me the water she had."

He said nothing and he tried to lift Iroh and drag him into one of the houses. "Let me help," I said and took Iroh's other side. Together, we brought him into the shelter and bandaged his wound. "I think he'll be fine," I said.

"He has to be...I...I don't know what I would do without him..." His voice was clouded with emotions that he didn't want to express. I could see tears forming behind his eyes. He does love Iroh more than he admits and having Iroh so close to death is eating away at him.

I leaned over and pulled him into a hug which he didn't fight at all. "Alani..." he said weakly.

"Sh, Zuko. It's okay." I just held him as he softly cried.

* * *

Another chapter done! Do you like it? It's really hard to tell. Any suggestions? Things you would like to see? I do have a lot of it written out but I can easily go and change some things if you guys have any requests. I wanna give you a story you will love.

I may post another chapter on Friday depending on if I get any feed back/favorites/follows between now and then.

R&R!


	12. Friends

I would like to thank: thereadingmonster1120 for favoriting me and this story and for following me and this story; 2 guests for reviewing (I will be responding to one of the guest's questions at the end of the chapter since I could not reply directly to them); annavatard90 for reviewing and for following this story. THANKS A BUNCH! Seriously, especially the reviews. It really does help me when you guys tell me you like the story/help me improve my writing. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

Zuko decided that having tea ready for Iroh when he comes to would be a nice surprise. I agreed, but if I had known that Zuko was a terrible tea maker, I would have suggested something different.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted as soon as Iroh started to stir. When he opened his eyes, Zuko continued, "Azula struck you with lightening. It was a surprise attack. Alani healed you."

"Healed is kind of a strong word," I said.

"That's not very surprising on Azula's part, but thank you, Alani. I appreciate any effort you made," he said and slowly sat up. I smiled.

"I made you some tea. I hope you like it," Zuko said, handing him the cup.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." Iroh took the cup and from behind Zuko I frantically shook my head. Drinking that tea would just make him worse.

He nearly gagged as he drank it. "Thank you," he said and finished the cup just to be polite. "That was very...embracing." He handed the cup back to Zuko who decided it would be a good idea to refill it.

"So Uncle," Zuko began and started to pour his own tea. While he was distracted I notice Iroh toss the tea out the window. "It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced fire bending if I'm going to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say, she's my sister and I need to get along with her."

"No, she's crazy and needs to go down," Iroh said and set his cup down. His response shocked both Zuko and myself. With a pained expression, he got to his feet. "It's time to resume your training."

"May I join? I know I'm not a fire bender, but maybe learning some different forms could help me..." I slowly drifted off. Saying it out loud sounded a lot stranger than I thought it would.

"Of course, Alani. I encourage you too. Learning the forms and techniques of other nations can most definitely help you with your own bending," he said with a smile. I returned it.

We headed up toward a cliff, away from the village where things could easily be caught on fire. As we were climbing, I slipped and started to fall. "Alani!" Zuko shouted and grabbed me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said as he helped steady me. I winced. "I think my ankle might be twisted."

"Can you walk?"

"A little. It'll be fine soon," I said, trying to put as much weight on my foot as I could.

"Let me help you," he said and half carried up the rest of the way. I had noticed that Zuko had lost a lot of muscle since we started living off the land, but he was still strong enough to support me.

"Thanks, Zuko," I said, leaning on him. It was nice being this close to him again.

He didn't say anything as we continued up. There was an old building on top of the cliff and Zuko helped me inside, gently setting me down. I started to rub my ankle as Zuko offered to make more tea.

Thankfully, Iroh decided to brew his own tea. "Lighting is a pure expression of fire bending," he began, "it is not fueled by rage or other emotions the way other fire bending is." He served Zuko and me cups. "Lighting is often called the cold killer. Deadly, and precise. Just like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind," Iroh finished.

"I see," said Zuko, drinking his tea.

When we finished, we headed back outside. My ankle felt a lot better but Zuko still helped me up and walk outside. I didn't even have to ask him for his help. He helped me lean against the outer wall of the building. "Thank you," I said and he joined Iroh.

"There is energy all around us, yin and yang. Both positive and negative. Only a select few fire benders can separate these energies. This causes an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance. In the moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release, creating lighting." Iroh had Zuko stand back and he did a demonstration of the lightening. I have to admit, it was really awesome to watch.

"I'm ready to try!" Zuko said, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Breath first," Iroh instructed. I heard Zuko take a huge breath in and he repeated the motions Iroh did, except instead of creating lighting, he just created an explosion, sending him flying back.

Zuko didn't give up, though. He kept on trying with no success. Iroh came over and sat down by me as we both watched Zuko try his hardest to produce lightening. It broke my heart watching him.

"Why can't I get it!? It just keeps exploding in my face. Like everything does..." he whined, sitting on the ground after his last failure.

"I was afraid this would happen," Iroh said, rising and going over to him. "You will not be able to master lightening until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"WHAT TURMOIL!?"

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"But I don't feel any shame. In fact, I'm as proud as ever," he said, though I didn't really believe him.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. Humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well my life has been more than humble lately."

"I have another idea. Why don't I teach you a move even Azula doesn't know because I made it up myself," Iroh said and Zuko gave the smallest of smiles.

I limped over to them, determined to join them in this round. Zuko helped me sit and then sat next to me. I slowly reached out and grabbed his hand, wanting to offer him so comfort and support. I was surprised when he didn't pull away, but actually wrapped his large hand around my smaller one.

"Fire," Iroh began, as he grabbed a sit and started to draw the symbols of the four nations. He explained each nation, its element, and how the benders use their elements.

"...they have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything," Iroh said in regards to the Water Tribes. I glanced over at Zuko, realizing how true Iroh's words were.

"This four element talk sounds like Avatar stuff," said Zuko, looking unimpressed.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful, but it can also help you. The move I'm about to show you I learned from studying the waterbenders." I smiled at Iroh's words. Waterbenders are awesome!

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. They turn their defense into offence, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightening," said Iroh as he and Zuko were practicing some pushing and pulling moves of a waterbender.

"You can teach me to redirect lightening!?" Zuko exclaimed happily.

Iroh nodded. "If you can let the energy in your own body flow, the lightening will follow." He gave a physical demonstration of that, saying to move your energy from down your arm, to your stomach, then out your other arm.

He and Zuko practiced this move for quite some time before Iroh said he had got it. "Great! I'm ready to try with real lightening!" said Zuko, happy to learn a move Azula did not.

"What!? Are you crazy!? I'm not going to shoot lightening at you!" said Iroh, getting a bit red in the face. "If you're lucky, you will never have to use his technique."

Zuko, who was obviously pissed, looked out in the distance where a storm was forming. "If you won't help me, I'll find my own lightening," he said and before I knew it he was off again.

Iroh sighed and walked over to me. "Is he gonna come back this time?" I asked in a small voice.

"I think so. Let's get inside before the rain comes," he said.

"It's okay. I like the rain. I'd rather wait out here," I said and stood up.

He nodded and went inside. I could tell he was upset by how Zuko was acting. I was too. I wish he would just chill out but I knew that would never happen. Zuko was too stubborn.

Soon the rain began to fall and I was very happy. I missed water. With it, I was able to completely heal my ankle, though it probably would have been fine on its own. The twist wasn't that bad.

I stood in the open and thought about what Iroh had said when he was trying to show Zuko how to create lightening. Could I, as a waterbender, do something like that? I thought about the positive and negative energy and pulling them apart then pushing them back together. Fire benders can do it, but can the other nations as well? And if they could, what would happen?

I took a deep breath and centered myself, focusing on my own energy and the energy around me. I closed my eyes and just let my body move naturally. When I opened my eyes and I was shocked to see I was surrounded by a very thick layer of fog. "Wow," I said with a smile.

"Alani?" I heard Iroh call but I couldn't see him. "Alani, did you do this?" I heard him ask.

"Yes, Uncle! I did it like how you create lightening!"

"I'm very impressed, Alani. I've never seen a fog this think before. Good job."

"Thank you, Uncle. But...um...I don't really know how to get rid of it."

I heard him chuckle. "Just bend it away. It's still water."

It is still water. I gracefully moved my arms and watched as the rain water turned back into just that. Rain water. No more fog. I turned around and saw that Uncle was only about a foot behind me. I smiled. "Tada," I said. He chuckled.

"You are one amazing girl, Alani." He continued to laugh as he went back inside where it was dry. I followed him in as I was getting very cold. I do like the rain but not the cold that usually follows it. Even though I am a waterbender, I was raised in the Earth Kingdom where is isn't as cold.

"I hope Zuko gets back soon," I whispered, looking out at the rain.

"I do too. And I hope his journey alone helped him. He's been through so much and I just want what's best for him. He's like a son to me."

"Did you ever have a son, Uncle?"

"I did, once. Lu Ten. He died during the attack on Ba Sing Se. Not a day goes by where I don't miss him." Iroh hung his head sadly, grieving the loss of his son. I never would have guest Iroh experience such a tragic loss, but knowing this helped me understand him more.

"That day changed my life. It opened my eyes to the cruelty of the war. I stopped supporting it that day."

"We'll win this war, Uncle. We'll win and peace will be in the world once more. For your son."

"I hope you're right, Alani. I really hope you are right."

It was well past sunset (or what I assumed was sunset as it was still cloudy and rainy) when Zuko returned. He was drenched and his eyes looked a bit red. "Zuko," I said softly as I walked up to him. He just stared down at me. I slowly reached out and touched the unscarred side of his face. He didn't react. I stood on my tip toes and placed a soft kiss against his lips. At first he didn't respond but then he slowly kissed me back.

I pulled away and wrapped my arms around him, listening to his heartbeat. He held me close and I smiled. "Alani," he whispered, "you're freezing."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well it's not exactly warm out."

That night I lay close to Zuko as his body heat warmed me. "Zuko?" I whispered.

"Hm?" he said, only half awake.

"I really missed you when you were gone."

"You just missed being warm at night," he said, not opening his eyes.

"No. Well, yeah, but no. I missed _you, _Zuko. I care about you."

"Alani," he said and rolled over so he was facing me, one arm still securely around me. "We talked about this."

"I know and that's not what I mean." Well, that was a little bit what I meant. "I mean that we've been through a lot and, well, no matter what happens I do think of you as...I don't know...a friend, I guess."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. Someone I care about and like spending time with. After everything I think it's safe to say we're friends, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about that before. And I've never really had many friends."

"Well, now you have one," I said with a smile. "You have a friend who cares about you and also who likes to have sex with you."

"Those are the best kind of friends," he said, nearly returning my smile.

I kissed him. "Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Alani."

Being friends with Zuko is better than nothing, right? Right.

* * *

There you go! Another update!

Now, to the first guest who reviewed:

I agree, the story is moving at a pace faster than I would have liked. When I first wrote it, it didn't seem to be moving this fast. I wish I had the skill to pump out 5k chapters but I'm just not that great of a writer. If I did that it was just be horribly repetitive and just over all be not good. I'd rather write mediocre 1000-2500 word chapter the completely trashy 5k chapters. I do plan on keeping it canon as I am not creative enough to think of a side story or adventure they can go on. If you have any ideas I am totally up for hearing them! I take them all seriously. I also think I might follow through the comics. I'm not completely sure on that yet.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did try to make it longer. Tell me what you think!

R&R!


	13. Flower Pot

I didn't plan on updating today but there's gonna be a big snow storm on Sunday so I have go to back to school today which made me very sad so I decided to update to make myself happy (and eat ice cream and chocolate but I digress.)

You know what else makes me happy? Reviews.

Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank Guest for reviewing (I will answer you at the end of the chapter.) I would also like to thank: True Thinker for favoriting this story and Tora18 for following this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

That morning we were off again. Still not sure where we were headed, but I didn't really care. I was just happy Zuko was back with us.

Iroh was still healing after what Azula did to him. I could only help so much, my healing skills aren't that great. I learned all my water bending from my mother and she practically taught herself so she's not that great either. Mother was too stubborn to learn healing. She wanted to learn defensive waterbending but since she was a girl they wouldn't teach her so she decided that if she couldn't learn what she wanted she wasn't going to learn at all. Of course now she regrets that decision, but what's done is done.

We were riding on the ostrich horse several days later and Iroh was moaning in pain from the back. "Perhaps we should make camp," said Zuko, getting tired of hearing Iroh complain.

"Oh, no, don't stop because of me," he said yet continued to moan. Zuko growled and pulled over, jumping off the beast and then helping me down. Things have been a bit different since I suggested to Zuko that we're friends. He's kinder to me.

Iroh went over and sat down on a small rock formation, still moaning. The earth began to shake and Zuko instantly took a fighting stance, gently pushing me behind him. "What now?" Iroh complained as several men came out of the bushes and surrounded us. "Colonel Mongke what a pleasant surprise," said Iroh, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"You know these guys?" asked Zuko.

"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each is a different kind of weapons specialist, and also they are a very capable singing group," explained Iroh.

"We're not here to give a concert," Mongke said, "we're here to apprehend some fugitives. Although we weren't aware a girl would be traveling with you. Guess we can keep her for ourselves."

"You're not touching her!" Zuko cried out, his whole body tensing.

"We'll see about that. Get them!" he shouted and all the men attacked.

Iroh and Zuko were easily taking these men. I wanted to help, but I'm not that great at free style fighting and there wasn't any water around for me to bend. I liked fighting at the North Pole better. There was water everywhere there!

Iroh jumped onto the ostrich horse, heading toward Zuko who had just kicked Mongke off of his rhino. I was running right behind them when I felt someone grab me from behind. I let out a loud, high pitch scream, as I flailed my limbs hoping he would let me go.

"I have you, at least," I heard Mongke say.

"NO!" I stopped struggling long enough to see Zuko come charging toward him. He knocked Mongke to the ground and pulled me too my feet. "Let's go!" he said, lifting me up and throwing me onto his back.

By the luck of pure adrenaline because I can't thinking of any other way he could have, he hoisted me on the ostrich horse behind Iroh and jumped on himself. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding completely out of breath.

"Yeah," I said, still a little shaken, "yeah, I'm alright."

"Uncle, I don't suppose you have any friends who don't want to kill us?"

"Hm, friends who don't want to kill us..." he said and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. It seemed like he did because he was very precise as he was steering while Zuko usually just went wherever the beast felt like going.

We arrived at a seedy looking town with what was once a giant block of ice in the center. "This way," Iroh said and lead us into a little bar type place. A lot of the guys looked like they could be criminals. Zuko reached out and grabbed my hand and I smiled to myself. He was being so protective of me. I liked it.

"I don't think any of these people are going to help us. They just look like filthy wanderers," said Zuko, looking around.

"So do we," commented Iroh. He has a point. We certainly weren't dressed to impress. "Ah, I think I found our friend," he said and started walking to a guy at a Pai Sho table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho!?" Zuko wasn't happy.

"I don't believe it is a gamble," said Iroh as he got to the table. "May I have this game?"

"Of course," said the man. "The guest has the first move." Iroh placed the White Lotus tile in the center of the board. "I see you favor the White Lotus."

"Those who do can always find a friend."

"Let us play."

Zuko and I took a seat as Iroh and the man placed tile after tile on the board until they looked like a White Lotus.

"Welcome, brother," said the man.

"Enough!" cried a huge, muscular man as he walked over to us. "We're taking you in!"

"I knew it!" The Pai Sho man stood up and pointed his finger and Zuko and Iroh. "You two are criminals with a large bounty on your head." He turned to face the huge man. "You think you're going to turn them in and collect all that gold!?"

"Gold?" rang a chorus of everyone in the bar. They all got up and pulled out their weapons, approaching us. All of them wanted that gold.

"This way," whispered the man as a fight broke out among everyone in the bar as they were all trying to keep Zuko and Iroh from falling into the hands of anyone else.

The man led us to what appeared to be a flower storage center. "Are you going to do some flower arrangements now or is someone in this club gonna help us?" Zuko asked. I elbowed him. "Ow," he said, glaring at me.

"Have some respect," I mumbled.

"You'll have to forgive my nephew. He has little respect for the cryptic arts," Iroh said, glancing at Zuko.

"You're niece seems to be well behaved," said the man.

"Oh, I'm not...oh what does it matter," I said, noticing he wasn't even paying me any attention.

The man knocked on a door on the opposite side of the room. There was slit in the door and a man looked through. "Who knocks on the gate?"

"One who has eaten its fruit and tasted its mystery," said Iroh and he walked in. "Sorry," he said, looking through the same slit in the door, "members only. Wait out here."

I sighed and sat down on a bench next to some flowers.

"Great. We're stuck out here," complained Zuko as he sat down next to me.

"Could be worse. We could have been taken by either of the guys that tried. Speaking of, thank you for saving me, Zuko. I don't know what I would have done without you."

He didn't look at me as he spoke. "I couldn't them take you. I know a lot of guys like that and they wouldn't be very kind to you."

I scooted closer to him, leaning my head against him. "I appreciate it," I said just before I yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked, pulling me closer so I could really rest against him. "You should sleep if you are. I don't know how long all this is gonna take."

"I am," I said and I closed my eyes. I could barely feel his fingers running through my hair as I dozed off.

The sun was rising when I was awoken. The door opened, causing a sleeping Zuko to jump up which threw me off of him and onto the ground. "What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" he asked, looking around, confused.

Iroh helped me to my feet. "We're going to Ba Sing Se."

"Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko asked.

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more," said the man.

"We can hide in plain sight there. Plus it's the safest place from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't get in," said Iroh. He had a point.

A guy came in through the door, waving several pieces of paper. "I have the passports for our friends but there are two gentlemen out there looking for them."

"I have an idea," said the man from the Pai Sho table. "This way."

He had us get in two large pots with flowers on top of them. Iroh got in one and Zuko and I shared the other. "I hope you don't mind sharing with your brother," said the man as he helped me in.

"Oh, we'll be fine," I said with a sweet smile. Zuko jumped in after me and the man put the flowers back on top.

"It's cramped in here," said Zuko, trying to adjust.

"Ow! You kicked me!"

"Sorry! I can't see anything in here!"

I sighed and let Zuko move around until he was satisfied. We ended up with him against one side of the pot with me sitting in between his legs pressed _very_ close against him.

"See? This isn't so bad," I said with a smirk, slowly rocking my hips, causing him to moan.

"I guess you have a point," he whispered in my ear, his hands taking their time as the roamed my body. "It's kind of nice in here. And we haven't had any alone time in weeks." His warm hands slipped under my shirt, cupping my breasts.

"Zuko..." I whimpered.

"Mmm, Alani..." he replied, sucking on my neck, driving me wild.

"Zuko...please..."

Sex in a cramped flower pot wasn't as great or as easy as we thought it would be. It was impossible for Zuko to get it in from behind because of our limited space, so I had to turn so I was facing him. Then we didn't have that much room to move so it was mostly me sitting on him. We were able to find some release but not in the ways we were expecting. Mostly through our hands.

When we reached out destination, the man removed the flowers from above and we were able to get out. "Is everything alright? You two look very flushed."

"Oh, um, it was very hot in there, you know, with two people," I said with an innocent smile.

The man looked a little suspicious. "Have you always had mark on your neck?"

I touched the spot where a hickey from Zuko was forming, trying to keep my face from going too red. "Well it was pretty cramped in there, we kept smacking and scratching trying to get into a comfortable spot."

He didn't say anything else to either Zuko or myself. He simply handed Iroh our passes and left.

"Thanks a lot," I hissed at Zuko. "He probably thinks we're some weird siblings who like to bang each other."

"Like we'll ever see him again," Zuko retorted. "What does it matter?"

"It matters because we're gonna have to start acting like brother and sister. And rule number one of being siblings is we don't have sex with each other."

"Fine, fine," he growled as we made our way onto the ferry that would take us to Ba Sing Se. This new life is going to be more difficult than I thought.

* * *

Next update should be on schedule, Friday. Like I said, I just updated because I was sad.

Now, Dear Guest:

I try to reply to all of my reviewers! Sometimes life gets in the way and I don't get a chance but when I have the time I like to so I can show how much I appreciate them! :)

I am terrible with spelling and grammar. Always have been and probably always will be. I do my best to proof read my stories but some things slip through and I apologize for them. I am but a simple human who makes a lot of dumb mistakes but I do my best.

Haha, thanks! I tried to play on the whole "friends with benefits" concept. And I am also a sex enthusiast, as in I enjoy learning and talking about sex. Sex therapy is one of the careers I'm looking into so, yeah, sex. :)

I like my reviews like I like my cast: all of them. I do enjoy long reviews as they are usually more specific as to what the reader likes/doesn't like but I enjoy shot reviews as well. A review is a review no matter how small. :) I agree that it is hard to find stories in the Avatar community. I got fed up of not finding a Zuko/OC story that I really liked so I decided to create on myself.

Thank you very much, Guest, for the review! I appreciated it!

As for everyone else, I love you all to. Every reader is important to me. If you have any advice, comments, questions, concerns, feel free to let me know! I enjoy hearing from you!

R&R!


	14. Kissed

I keep lying about when I'm going to update. Just like before, I didn't plan on updating this early. If you live in the Indiana area then you'll know that there's a super snow storm happening (it caused me to come back to campus a day early). With the storm come -40 degree weather. AND THAT'S FANSASTIC BECAUSE THEY CLOSED THE SCHOOL! So I don't have classes on Monday which made me happy enough to update!

You know what else makes me happy? Reviews.

Would like to thank: KiraAmu-Chan for following and favoriting me, The Exchange Student, and Is It Right?; ArrayePL for following this story; Guest Reviewer for reviewing (response at the end).

Disclaimer: I own only Alani

* * *

We had been on the ferry for nearly two days and I knew Zuko was getting really annoyed really fast. The food was terrible, the beds were terrible and Zuko and I were forced to sleep apart from each other. I don't know about him but I was very upset about that. Blankets cannot compare to the warmth of a firebender.

"Who knew that I would be returning to the site of my greatest military disgrace, as a tourist!" said Iroh, putting on a very touristy hat.

"We're not tourists and I'm tired of living like this! I'm tired of sleeping in dirt and eating this terrible food," Zuko said and he threw his bowl of what was supposed to be food out into the sea.

"Aren't we all?" asked a boy, around the age of Zuko and myself. He was a little bit attractive except he had a piece of grass he was chewing on. "Name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot."

Zuko turned his head away from them. "Hello," he said.

"Hi!" I said with a little wave. Zuko glared at me.

"Here's the deal. Rumor has it the captain's eating like a king while we refugees are forced to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What sort of king is he eating like?" asked Iroh.

"The fat happy kind," said Jet. That got to Iroh and he nearly drooled on the spot. "You wanna help us liberate us food?"

Zuko glanced at me then took a step forward toward Jet. "I'm in."

That night Zuko prepared to go take some food from the captain. "Be careful, Lee," I said, worrying about him.

"I will be, Leah. Relax."

"Lee and Leah, huh? I'm guessing you two are twins?" asked Jet with a smile on his face. I nodded. "Well don't worry, Leah, I'll make sure your brother doesn't get hurt. Promise," he said and gave me a little wink. I blushed.

That night Zuko and Jet handed out food to everyone on the ferry. Good food, not the trash we were eating before. During our meal Iroh accidently insulted Smellerbee by calling her a boy. Honestly I wasn't sure if she was a boy or girl either so I just kept my mouth shut.

"The way I hear it, people eat like this every day in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to catch sight of that wall," said Jet, joining us once he had given out all the food.

"It is a magnificent sight," said Iroh.

"You've been there before?"

"Once...when I was a different man."

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. That's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a second chance. For a new beginning."

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances," Iroh said and looked at Zuko. Second chances...I could use one of those myself. I've been thinking a lot about my past and the choices I made. No, I don't regret my decision to join Zhao. I'll stand by that till the day I die as long as my family is safe. But maybe offering myself up to get Zuko, Iroh, and myself money and food when we were living in the forest wasn't the best thing. I'm glad Zuko made sure I didn't. I'll have to give him a kiss for that whenever we're not being twins.

Jet hung around us for the remainder of the trip. He was very nice to me, almost flirty in a way. "You're eyes," he said one day, "are so blue. It's like I'm looking at the ocean."

I giggled and blushed. "Thank you, Jet."

"They're alright," grumbled Zuko. He didn't seem to like that Jet was paying me a lot of attention.

"Now, Lee, you're just jealous that my eyes are prettier than yours," I said with a playful smile. "Brothers are such a pain." He glared at me.

At night when we were getting ready for bed, Zuko pulled me aside. "I don't like the way Jet talks to you," he said.

"Why? Because he compliments me? Because he's nice to me?"

"Yes! I mean, no!"

"Make up your mind, _Lee. _You're my brother. You're not supposed to like it when guys _hit on_ your sister." I smiled.

"I'm not really your brother," he growled lowly so only I could hear him. "And I still don't like it."

"Well there's not much you can do about it. I don't think he would be very understanding if he found that you're jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Zuko said and several people around us looked.

"Nice one," I said and walked away, going to my sleeping spot. If Zuko really is jealous of Jet, it's kind of cute. But that also brings up the question as to why he's jealous. He can't have feelings for me. We're just friends. No other feelings. No matter what. Oh, who am I kidding, I do still like Zuko in that way but it's not going to happen so I'm just going to be happy we're friends. Maybe I can become more than that with Jet.

I woke up later that night and couldn't fall back as sleep so I decided to just walk around the ship. I was leaning on the railing, staring out into the water when I heard someone approach me.

"The moon's really big tonight. It almost looks full." I didn't turn as Jet came and stood next to me.

"I think it is full," I said, smiling. As a waterbender, I can feel the strength from the moon and I know it's full. A full moon is my favorite kind of moon.

"You look really beautiful under the moon light," he said, twisting his body so he was fully facing me. I felt my face flush and hoped it wouldn't be noticeable in the night time.

"I'm not really that great," I said, avoiding this eyes.

"You are." He took my hands. "I haven't seen someone as beautiful as you in a long time."

I felt the blush on my face grow. "Thank you, Jet. It's been a long time since someone called me beautiful."

"That's a real shame," he said and before I knew it he was kissing me.

xoxoxoxo

We were in the port, waiting for the train to come and take us into the city. Zuko was unhappy (surprise) because Iroh flirted with the lady who was stamping our passports. I just laughed.

Iroh spotted a tea cart and waved it over. He was disappointed that the tea was cold and complaining about it as Zuko was dragged away by Jet. Iroh looked around and carefully heated the tea up in his hands. "Mushi..." I said in a low voice, "you shouldn't be doing that."

"Oh, Leah, it won't hurt any," he said with a smile on his face as he took a sip.

Zuko came over and slapped it out of his hand. "What are you doing firebending your tea!? For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move."

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but it's just so sad," Iroh said, practically weeping over the tea he lost.

"What did Jet want?" I asked, changing the subject. I was curious that he would pull Zuko away and not myself. After our kiss last night I thought he might actually like me.

"He wanted me to join him and his Freedom Fighters. I declined."

"Probably for the best."

"He wanted me to tell you he hopes to see you in the city," Zuko said, anger in his eyes. He clearly did not like delivering the message. I laughed. His...whatever emotion it was, was cute.

The train came and we all piled on. Zuko was still angry about Jet's departing comment to me. "Oh, Lee," I said and gently hit his arm. "Lighten up. What are the odds we'll see him again?"

"With the way he was looking at you, probably pretty good," Zuko grumbled.

The way Zuko was acting, however cute it was, made me not want to tell him about Jet and myself. I did really hope I would get to see him again but at the same time…maybe it would be for the best if I didn't. I don't know. I just know that kissing Jet was nice and so is sex with Zuko.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, stop it, brother." I decided to play it as if I wasn't feeling a slew of mixed emotions inside.

Once we were in the city, we were able to find a small, two bedroom apartment. "It's gonna be weird," I said, laying down on the bed. "If anyone comes and sees that the two of us share a bed, brother."

"Well, _sister, _we can always tell them that it came this way and we can't afford anything else. It's practically the truth," said Zuko sitting next to me.

"Good point. Now why don't the two of us break this bed in?" He smiled and I crawled onto his lap, pinning him down on the bed.

We were in the middle of foreplay, almost completely naked with Iroh burst through the door. "I found us jobs in a tea shop!" He has a huge smile on his face. "We start this afternoon! Let's get ready!" He shut the door, like he didn't notice what we were doing. Until he opened the door again, "You might want to put some clothes on for it, though."

"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted and threw a pillow at Iroh who quickly shut the door. I could hear him laughing on the other side.

Giggling, I climbed off of Zuko. "Looks like we're gonna have to finish later." I gathered my clothes and started putting them on along with Zuko.

"I'm better than Jet, right?" His question completely threw me off.

"Better than Jet at what? Sex? I have no idea. I've never had sex with him." But the thought of having sex with him sounds interesting. Of course I would never say that to Zuko.

"Yeah, well, if you were to have sex with him, I would be better, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, Zuko. You would be bigger and better." I saw a smile flash across his face as we left the room to find Iroh waiting for us. Oh, Zuko.

"Good, you're decent. Now let's go," Iroh said with a smile. He didn't wait to see if we were following us as he walked to the tea shop we would be working at.

* * *

Alright, this time I mean it. The next update will be on Friday. We have now met Jet and he seems to like Alani. I know a lot people probably don't like love triangle, but I can assure you it is not intended to be one. You'll see in a few chapters.

Overall, I hoped you guys like it!

Dear Guest Reviewer:

Well, something did happen. :)

I actually didn't think about that but now I have the urge to work it into the story because it is an awesome idea! I love writing awkwardly hysterical situations.

Probably. I mean there are some pretty weird people out there so I'm guessing it does occur.

Thank you and thank you for the review!

R&R!


	15. Dating

I'm a terrible person. I keep lying to you about updates. But school wasn't opened to day either and I spent all day writing and I just felt the urge to update. And I'm really excited about the chapters with Jet. So go ahead, hate me for updating now instead of waiting until Friday (though I do still plan on updating then). I deserve it.

But if you want an update on Friday as well you should probably review. I'm just saying.

I would like to thank: Guest Reviewer for reviewing (you know the drill); Kittyleaf for favoriting and following this story; Winter's Heart 14 for following this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

The tea shop was pretty nice, well as nice as a poor tea shop can get. It was obvious that they didn't get many customers. It was also obvious as to why not many people came here, the tea was horrible! Thankfully Iroh decided to rebrew it all as the tea was almost as bad as Zuko's.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked once we were done working and back at the apartment.

"We've been working in a tea show all day. I'm sick of tea," said Zuko, laying on our small couch. I sat on the opposite end, Zuko's feet in my lap.

"How can you be sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!"

"I'll take a cup, Uncle," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Leah. Someone here appreciates tea. Oh! Do you know where our spark rocks have gone? They were here before..." he said looking around. "No matter," he said and went to the neighbors to borrow theirs.

Iroh was able to brew the tea and I had a cup. It was delicious as always.

"I'm going to bed. Leah, do you plan on joining me any time soon?" he asked from the doorway of our room.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said, putting the cup in the sink. "Good night, Uncle," I said.

"Good night, dear," he said and continued to drink his own tea.

That night Zuko and I were able to finish what we started and we were both very happy about that.

"Zuko?" I whispered once we were done.

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

"What? Why?"

"Well I always feel so helpless, like I can't defend myself. I can do defensive waterbending...kind of, but other than that I'm screwed. And how many times have we been in situations where there was no water so I was out of luck? Please, Zuko? Please?"

He sighed. "Alright, I'll teach you what I know."

"Thank you!" I said and kissed him once...twice. "Night!"

Zuko was true to his word when we had free time, he taught me some basic defensive moves. I wasn't a fast learner and he quickly got frustrated with me. So when we could, we would take a sex break, then go back to training. We were also still working in the tea shop. With Iroh's help the tea shop really picked up. Jet even stopped in a few times, much to Zuko's dismay.

"Hey, here, Leah," Jet said as he entered the shop again. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, Jet. Would you like your usual?" I said with a smile.

"Actually, I'd like something different. You."

"Um, what?" I asked, confused.

"She's not for sale," Zuko said, coming out of nowhere to my side.

"Sorry, Lee, I didn't mean any disrespect. What I meant was I'd like to take your sister out," Jet said with a charming smile.

"No," Zuko said flatly.

"Brothers can be so over protective. I would love to go out with you, Jet," I said and glared at Zuko as he huffed away. "Sorry about him."

"No worries. I'll come get you after work?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice."

"Until then," he said with a wink and walked off.

Zuko didn't speak to me the rest of work or when I went out to meet up with Jet. Fine. If he wants to be that way he can.

"Shall we?" Jet said, extending his hand to me. I happily accepted it. "Hungry?"

"Starving. The shop has picked up so much that we don't really get breaks anymore."

"That sounds terrible," he said, leading me to a small cafe.

"It is. All day without food just makes Lee angrier than he normally is," I said with a smile.

"He doesn't smile much, does he?"

"Nope. He just mopes," I said as he pulled out the chair for me.

Our date went really well. We had a nice time eating and then we went for a walk. He was an interesting guy. He told me about his family, how they were killed by firebenders and how he met the Avatar before.

"Wow, Jet, you've lived such a fascinating life," I said, truly amazed.

"Thanks, Leah," he said, as be bought me an ice cream cone. "Why don't we go back to my place?"

"Um, sure," I said, not really knowing where this was headed. Would he try to sleep with me? Would I let him? I have no idea.

We arrived at a small apartment as I finished my ice cream and Jet lead me inside. "It's not that big, but it's the most I could afford." Everything was in one room, except for the bathroom. His bed, his kitchen, and his table were all in very close proximity to each other. I didn't really mind though.

"Do Longshot and Smellerbee live here as well?"

He shook his head. "No. They're down the street a bit. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," I said with a smile and sat down on his bed. It was soft. Softer than the one Zuko and I share.

"So, just curious, but how did you and Lee get your names? I've heard Mushi call him junior before and it just got me thinking." He sat down next to me.

Thankfully I had played around with ideas about mine and Lee's fictional life. You never know when it could come in handy and it provided me with entertainment during the nights when I couldn't fall asleep.

"Well," I became, pulling all of my thoughts forward, "our parents didn't know they were pregnant with twins. Lee is a family name so if mom had a boy that's what they would name him and if she hand a girl, Leah. So when she had Lee and myself they just decided to use those names."

"Interesting," he said, wrapping his arm around me. "The name really suits you."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Without warning, he leaned over and kissed me, just like on the ship. He was a very skilled kisser and I was very grateful for that. When Zuko and I first started, he needed a bit of guidance.

Jet and I didn't have sex but we did fool around a bit. It was nice. Different than Zuko. For one, Zuko is a firebender and therefore he gets a lot warmer than Jet does. Jet's touches also seem to be a bit more…gentler than Zuko's. I didn't really have preference to who I liked better, however.

I got home late that evening. Iroh was asleep but Zuko was still awake. "'Bout time you got home," he said in a grumpy tone.

I rolled my eyes. "What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't."

"That's what I thought." I started to get ready for bed.

"I just don't trust him, that's all," Zuko said after several long moment of silence.

"Well I do." I climbed into bed.

"As a friend, I'm telling you I don't trust him."

I smiled a bit to myself as I lied down next to Zuko. He quickly pulled me to him. "I appreciate it, Zuko," I whispered. "But I need you to trust me. Jet is a good guy."

* * *

So Alani likes Jet and thinks he's a good guy. What do you guys think? Do you think Zuko's right and she shouldn't trust him? You should tell me. :)

Also, you know how I'm writing ahead, well I'm almost to the invasion and I'm very excited! Anyone wanna guess on what happens between now and then? Maybe you have some awesome ideas I can use because I am not creative.

Dear Guest Review:

If got me thinking and I have an idea on how to work it in in a few chapters. Haha, yes, Zuko is going to get very jealous but he's not going to be very good at expressing that. Zuko has never really complimented Alani on her appearance (at least I don't remember him doing so. I'm a terrible author...) and Alani doesn't like that very much.

Thank you for your review! They always make my day!

R&R!


	16. Jealous

It is Friday! And I have updated! Yay!

Nothing special is happening it this upcoming week so I don't think there will be any surprise updates. Although, maybe if you review you could pursued me to update sooner...I'm just saying.

I would like to thank: Guest Reviewer for being, once again, the only person to review. You are the best and response is at the bottom; Saphriabrightscale for favoriting and following this story as well as following me; IAmMyself323 for following me and this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

Jet and I continued to go out almost every night, much to Zuko's dismay. Iroh didn't seem to mind, though. I really did enjoy my time with Jet. He was a very interesting person and he always complemented me. I really enjoyed that.

"Hey, there, Leah," he said after several weeks of us dating. "Lee," he added when he saw Zuko appear behind me.

"Hi!" I said and gave him a swift kiss. I heard Zuko give a loud sigh before walking away to serve more tea.

"So I was thinking we could go out some place a little more upscale tonight. Make sure to look your best, though I don't really have to tell you that. You always looks amazing."

I giggled. "Jet, you're too sweet." I kissed him again. "I'll wear my best clothes," I said and smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up tonight. Have a great day, Lee," he called as he left.

That evening I was going through my few clothing items, looking for something decent to wear.

"Are you really dressing up for him?" Zuko asked, watching me.

"Yes, I am. He asked me to."

"Why do you keep going out with him? What's so great about him?"

"Look, Zuko, I know you don't trust him but could you lay off? He's really nice to me and he's really fun to talk to and he's great in bed." I knew the last one was a low blow but I was getting so tired of Zuko being a jerk toward Jet.

"You've had sex with him!?"

"Yeah, I have. We've been having sex for some time now." It took about a week and an half for Jet and I to start doing it. Everyday we'd go a little father and father and before long we were going at it like Zuko and I use to when he was still searching for the Avatar. There were several times when I would just spend the night with Jet at his place. I made sure to get home early enough so that Zuko wouldn't notice. I just never wanted to deal with his reaction to me and Jet's sexual relationship.

"I knew it!" He jumped up and stomped over toward me. "Why are you sleeping with him!?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I like him and he likes me!" I yelled back at him. "We actually have a relationship going and it's nice! It's nice to be seen as something other than an ex sex slave! It's nice being with someone who wants an actual relationship with me! It's nice being told that I'm beautiful every now and then!"

"You can't get that anywhere else!?"

"No, Zuko, I can't! I thought…maybe...we could have had something but you quickly put that to rest. You said you could never truly love me because I was a concubine and you were a prince. You've never once told me I looked nice and now we've somehow landed ourselves as brother and sister and _really_ can't be together." Tears were falling from my eyes. "Jet's my chance at a normal life, Zuko. Stop trying to take that away from me."

"You do realize he don't love you, he loves Leah, who doesn't exist!"

"At least he loves some part of me! He enjoys some part of me! Unlike you! You just wanted to keep me around so you would have someone to bang!"

"Alani…" he said in a much softer tone. "I didn't mean-"

"Leah! Jet's here!" I heard Iroh call.

"I'll be right there," I replied, keeping my eyes on Zuko. "Why can't you just let me be happy?" I whispered to him before wiping my eyes and heading out to see Jet.

As promised he took me to a fancier place. It still wasn't that great considering we were in the lowest ring, but it was better than a lot of the other places.

"This is so nice, Jet. Thank you for taking me here," I said once our food came.

"No, problem. Are you alright? You've been really quiet."

"Yeah, Lee and I just got into a fight. It's nothing. Just sibling stuff."

"Hopefully I can make you forget all about your fight. I have a very special evening planned for us."

I smiled. "You're too sweet."

"You're too beautiful."

After our dinner we went back to Jet's place. "What other special events do you have planned for us?" I asked as I sat down on his bed.

"Well," he sat down next to me, "I'm not sure if you remember but today is our one month anniversary."

My eyes widened. No, I didn't remember. I didn't even know we were keeping track. I just thought we were dating not, I don't know, _dating._ Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend? I've never had a proper boyfriend before. I don't know what to think!

"I take it you didn't remember," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Jet," I said and took his hand. "I just…I didn't know we were keeping track. I just thought we were going out on dates. I don't know, I'm not good with this romance stuff. I've never really dated before."

He laughed. "Leah, it's okay. It's just, I really like you. I haven't felt this way about a girl in a while and it's pretty nice. But if you don't want that…"

"No! I do! I really like you too, Jet. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. Very sweet. Very gentle. "I got you something," he said once he pulled away.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a small, plain box. I slowly reached out and took it, gingerly lifting the lid. I gasped when I saw what lay inside.

It was nothing fancy. Just a simple necklace, but the fact that he got it for me because he wanted to was what touched me the most. Zuko never bought me anything. Well, he did buy me several scandalous outfits when we first started hooking up. But that was more for his pleasure than mine.

"What me to put it on you?" Jet asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I could only nod. He grabbed the thin rope that made up most of the necklace. As he tied it around my neck, I lightly touched the small green ball with the Earth Kingdom symbol etched into it. I smiled.

"It's so perfect. Thank you, Jet."

"You really like it? I know it's not much, but I wanted to get you something."

"Really, Jet. I truly love it." I kissed him. "This may be one of the greatest nights of my life."

"Maybe we can work on making it the greatest night," he said and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed as he proceeded to kiss me.

I was going to spend the night with Jet, but I had work early in the morning so I thought it would have been best if I went home. Iroh makes sure we're never late to the tea shop. If anything we usually arrive twenty minutes early. The man really loves his tea.

Iroh was asleep, as I figured, when I got home. As quietly as I could I went to the room Zuko and I shared. I was still in a haze from my evening with Jet that I didn't notice there was another person in the bed with Zuko until she spoke.

"Hm? Someone there?"

I nearly screamed, not expecting another person to be in the room. It looked like her and Zuko were asleep and…naked.

"Yes. Someone's here." I made sure my tone was hard.

"Ala…Leah? What are you doing here?" Zuko rubbed his eyes open.

"I happen to live here. What is _she_ doing here!?"

"Oh, um, hi," said the girl, sitting up. She made sure to keep the covers up around her chest so she wouldn't flash me. "I'm Jin. I've seen you at the tea shop a lot."

She did look familiar. I remember serving her tea several times. She always seemed nice and friendly. She even tipped. But never did I expect to see her in _my_ bed with _my_ Zuko. Not that he was mine or anything…

"Yeah, um, what are you doing here?" I demanded. I might have sounded a bit jealous but at the time I really didn't care.

"Oh," she seemed to be caught off guard.

"After you went on your_ date_," Zuko started explaining her, "I went for a walk and ran into her. We started talking and one thing lead to another and now we're here."

"Well how nice for you," I said, glaring at her.

"Look, I'm sorry. Lee explained to me that you two have to share a room and what not but he said that you wouldn't be home tonight so it would be okay if I came over. Maybe I should just go…" She started to get out of the bed.

"Oh, no, please. Stay. I'm sure Lee likes the company. I'll just go back to my_ boyfriend's_ place. You two have a lovely evening." I turned on my heels and stormed out of the house.

Once I was safely outside, I leaned up against the wall and slid down. How could he do that to me? He banged some other girl in the bed we share together. In the bed where _we've_ done it.

I started to shake and sob. Why would he hurt me this way? But why do I feel so hurt? Zuko and I can't be together. We've been over that more then once. That's why I've been going out with Jet. I can be happy with Jet. I can have a future with Jet. I can't have that with Zuko. Zuko should be able to sleep with whoever he wants. So should I. We can sleep with whoever we want and sometimes we just happen to want to sleep with each other. Nothing wrong with that.

Then why do I hurt so much? Is this what Zuko feels like whenever he sees me with Jet? Well, he shouldn't. He's the one who said he couldn't be with me. He's not allowed to get jealous.

I constantly wiped the tears that fell down my cheeks but more just came coming. I pulled myself up and, still shaking, made my way back to Jet's place.

All the lights were off when I got there. As silently as I could, I climbed into bed next to Jet. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "I really hope it's you, Leah, otherwise this'll be awkward."

"Yeah," I whispered, burying my face in his chest. His smell was so different than Zuko's. There's wasn't a trace of ash or smoke. Jet's was lighter, more earthy. It was also very comforting.

"I didn't think you would be coming back tonight."

"Neither did I."

"What happened?"

"Lee had a friend over and it was too crowded there. I needed to be away," I whispered.

"Well you are always welcomed here." He kissed the top of my head. "Leah…I think I love you."

"Jet…I…" I chose not to think about it and just answer. "I think I love you, too." Do I actually love Jet? Really truly love him? No. I don't. But could I learn to love him? I think I could.

* * *

There you go! Another update! So Zuko decided to get himself someone else to sleep with. Alani is not liking that. What do you guys think?

If you want a faster update maybe you can talk me into it via a review? Pretty please? Or just review. Either one would be nice.

Dear Guest Reviewer:

I hope this wasn't too much of him jumping her. But you did give me a good idea about making Zuko jealous for longer. I actually kind of forgot about Jin. I had a totally different route planned for this chapter and then you brought her up and I liked that idea much better! Thank you! I had planned on killing Jet just because it's canon. But I can keep him alive if you like, it really doesn't matter that much to me. I know your questions were rhetorical but whenever someone asks me a question I have the need to answer, whether I'm suppose to or not. And I agree, this story should get more reviews. :)

R&R!


	17. Differences

Woot! Woot! Update! And I'm home for the weekend! Even better!

You know what would be even better better? Reviews.

I would like to thank: Guest Reviewer for reviewing, Nevergonnafitin for following this story, and Snugglesthefluffykitty for favoriting this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

*Cough more people should review cough* Sorry, I think I'm getting sick.

Disclaimer: I own only Alani.

* * *

"Hey," I heard Jet whispered the next day. "Don't you have to get up and get ready for work?" I was still snuggled safe in his arms.

"No, I'm not going to go in today," I mumbled into his chest. After last night I really don't want to see Zuko. Plus lying in bed all day with Jet sounded wonderful.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Lee can tell them I'm sick or something. I'd just much rather stay here with you," I said with a small smile. I felt his body shake with his chuckled then I felt a light kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." I didn't think I would ever hear those words.

"I love you too, Jet. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just…some of the other guys I've been with…haven't been as kind. They've never been gentle, they've never said anything nice about me, and they never loved me. It's nice, being loved." I looked up so I could meet his eyes. They were warm, loving, welcoming. Yet, they were similar to the ones Zuko wore when he use to steal glances at me. He hasn't done that in a while though.

"Those guys didn't realize how good they had it. Now, it's early. Go back to sleep." He kissed me once before I closed my eyes.

The sun was shining brightly against my closed lids when I woke up. I turned over so I was facing away from the window before opening my eyes. I looked around the small room and noticed Jet was gone. Maybe he went to get some food. It feels pretty late.

I decided to take a shower while I waited for him to come home. I didn't have any of my own clothes at Jet's so I just put on one of his shirts. It reached past my butt which was good enough for me.

I tidied up the place a bit before climbing back into bed. The events from last night kept playing in my head. Zuko and I fighting. Jet and I making love in his bed. Going home to find Zuko with another girl. Going back to Jet's and him telling me he loves me. The image of Zuko and Jin was the one piece of the puzzle that wouldn't leave my mind.

It had been awhile since Zuko and I were last intimate. I didn't have that much time to see him once I started dating Jet. I always meant to do it with Zuko again the time just never came up. I know I shouldn't think like that. I'm with Jet now. He should be my one and only. But…Zuko…

Abruptly, I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be? Longshot or Smelllerbee? "Just a second!" I called and got up to answer the door. Zuko.

"What are you doing here? And where's your new girlfriend?" I asked, not expecting Zuko to be standing in the doorway.

"I came here to find you. You missed work today. Uncle and I had to make up an excuse for you." He sounded angry. It bothered me that he didn't deny the fact that Jin was his girlfriend.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't feel like seeing you at work today. In case you forgot, I'm still made at you."

"For what? Sleeping with another girl? Because I'm pretty sure you're sleeping with another guy."

I growled. "Get in here," I said and yanked him in. The last thing we needed was for one of the neighbors to overhear my conversation with Zuko. "Why are you here, Zuko?" I asked once the door was shut.

"Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?!"

I sighed. "Really Zuko? Do you think I wanted to be at home with you and Jin?"

"She left right after you did. She left bad."

"At least one of you has a conscience," I muttered, still pissed at him.

"What is with you!? You have no reason to be upset because I'm doing exactly what you are!" he shouted.

"No, Zuko, you're not! There's a difference! I'm with Jet because he actually cares about me. He treats me right and he loves me! You banged Jin because you were petty and jealous and wanted to get revenge on me for actually being happy with someone!"

"That's not it at all!"

"Oh, really? Then what Zuko? Did you suddenly fall head over heels for her? Are you in love with her? Will she be the Fire Lady one day? Because that's what you cared about before. Who was worthy enough to date the prince of the Fire Nation. Clearly it wasn't me. Fine. Whatever. But now I'm actually trying to find someone who could love me for who I am and instead of being supportive like you should, you're trying to hurt me! Why, Zuko? Why?!" I was crying once again. Everything about him was just making me mad and getting me upset. Why does he have to be such a pain about everything?

He responded by pulling me forward into a heated kiss. Something we had not shared in a while. My first instinct was to pull away. He can't win my forgiveness by kissing me. "Wha-?" I stared but he just kissed me again. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss his kisses. Though they are a lot different than Jet's, I still treasure them.

After a few moments we pulled away, flushed. "Zuko, I-" I started to say but the door opened and Jet walked in.

"Good, you're awake. Oh, hey, Lee. I didn't expect to see you here," he said, carrying a bag with him. He set it in the kitchen, keeping his eyes on us. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I said, going over to him. "Lee just stopped by to see if I was alright since I didn't come into work."

"Yeah, that's it," Zuko said, trying to keep his cool. I could see all his muscles tense as I grabbed Jet's hand. If that gets him riled up, let's see what he does when I kiss Jet.

So, I did just that. I gently cupped Jet's face and brought his lips down to mine. I heard Zuko give a loud sigh and seconds later I heard the door slam shut.

"What was that about?" Jet pulled away and asked, staring at the door.

"Lee just doesn't like public displays of affection," I said with a smile.

"Ah, that makes sense. Probably doesn't help that you're his sister. Anyway, I see you found something to wear." He smiled down at me, wearing his shirt. "You look amazing in it."

I giggled. "Thank you. It is quite comfy."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. I could feel his hands slowly make their way down my body and up under his shirt. He seemed to like the fact that I wasn't wearing anything under it.

"That was amazing," I panted once Jet had finished having a bit of fun with me.

"Yes, it was," he said and kissed the tip of my nose. "I love watching your face when you're in pleasure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look so beautiful when you're in ecstasy."

"Jet…" I giggled and blushed. "You're too sweet. Let me make it up to you."

"No, need. I get pleasure from giving you pleasure." He held me closed.

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me. All the other guys I've been with have always wanted something back in return. They never focused on me without wanting the same done to them." I tried to think back to when Zuko and I were always together. Nope. He always wanted pleasure in return. Of course Zhao did as well. That was kind of my job with him. Give him pleasure. Who cares if you get it or not.

"Leah, I'm not the other guys you've been with. I'm clearly better," he said with a smirk and pulled me onto the bed with him. I squealed as I collapsed on top of him. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded as I got up and straddled his lap. "Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that. You sure I can't do anything for you…" I trailed my fingers down his chest.

"Yes, I'm sure." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "C'mere. I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed my hips and started pulling me forward, up closer to him.

There were so many difference between him and Zuko when it came to passion. It seemed like every move Jet made he calculated out. Every touch, every stroke, every lick seemed to have purpose, like it was all part of a master plan. Stroke left. Stroke Right. Suck. Rub. Two strokes. It seemed to all make sense.

With Zuko, he seemed to be making it up as he went. Every move was erratic in nature. It was like he did whatever he thought would work. Playing it by ear. Did moving this way work? No. Move that way! He never did anything the same way twice.

Jet was also slower, gentler than Zuko. He took his time and focused on me a lot. If I wasn't at the same level as he was, he made sure to get us on the same page. He had rhythm and seemed to favor positions where he could watch me.

Zuko was fast. Not overly fast, but a lot faster than Jet. He had a goal and he wanted to get there without really caring about anything else on the way. If he was ahead of me, he didn't really seem to care, though he would help me out afterwards. He also liked positions where our bodies were pressed together as must as possible without it being uncomfortable or us being unable to move. Like when we were in the flower pot. That was too close.

After that day I started spending more and more time at Jet's. I even had a lot of my things there. Zuko was furious about it. We fought almost every time we saw each other. I'd see him with Jin almost every other day. As much as I wanted to demand him to tell me if they were together I wouldn't let myself. I knew that's what he wanted and I wouldn't give into that.

I still went into work at the tea shop. Business was booming so they really needed my help. And I enjoyed seeing Iroh. I hadn't seen him much lately and I did miss him. He seemed to be frustrated with the situation as well and I can't say I blame him. If Zuko would just grow up and be happy for me we wouldn't be in this mess.

Jet stopped by work one evening when it was pretty slow. I really liked it when he came by. "Hey there," he said and kissed my cheek. I could see Zuko clench his teeth in the corner of my eye.

"Hi," I said and showed him to a table. I sat down across from him.

"Don't you have to work?"

"It's slow right now. I can take a break," I said and leaned across the table to kiss him. As I did I heard the shatter of a cup.

"LEE!" Our boss screamed. "That's the fifth cup you've broken this week! If you break another one it'll come out of your paycheck!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Recently, every time Jet would come in it would closely be followed by the sound of a cup breaking. And it was always Zuko.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

OH! Fun fact: So somehow, and I don't know how I missed this, the first paragraph of the first chapter is missing. I have no idea why that happened. I mean, it isn't that big of a deal, its basically just Alani saying she's enjoying walking around the compound because she has free time and Zhao will need her after he delivers the Avatar to the Fire Lord. Just thought you would want to know.

Dear Guest Reviewer,

I was worried that you stopped reading and then I would get no reviews haha. But you haven't and that makes me smile :) Sorry about the typos. I'm a psychology major for a reason haha. I really do try my hardest to make sure there aren't any typos but some get past me.

I'm glad you like Alani and Jet's relationship. It took several tries to get something I was happy with that didn't seemed too too rushed and made sense. My first draft of them was just not good at all. You have me second guessing on whether I want to kill Jet or not. I'm still not sure. I have some ideas both way so I guess we'll just see what happens. As I write sometimes the story just takes on a life on its own.

I had Jet remember their one month to kind of show that he really does care about her a lot and really values the time he has with her and how she didn't really know where the relationship was going so she wasn't concerned with keeping track. And she still cares about Zuko. Oh, and thank you! I try to keep plot holes covered! :)

No worries for rambling! And I know what you mean. I feel like keeping up with reviews is like homework, stay on top of it and you can get to it all. But I'm a procrastinator so I'd probably fall way behind on that. But I do really liked responding to those who review so they know that I really do appreciate them taking the time to read my story.

That is all for now! Until next time!

R&R!


End file.
